Profile of a Criminal Mind
by Vanessa.Donna
Summary: A trainee Agent joins the BAU and sparks fly between the new girl & Reid. Can a Profiler have a romantic relationship with one of their own! Read to find out!
1. The Trainee

**[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds or any characters but I do own the plot and any characters I have made up]**

Authors Note - This takes place in season 6 - JJ/Prentiss have not left, Hotch is the leader and Spencer has his new haircut

* * *

><p><strong>F.B.I Behavioural Analyst Unit<br>Quantico, Virginia **

Spencer Reid was sitting at his desk bright and early on Monday morning waiting for the rest of his team to arrive so they could discuss their new case. Agent Jennifer Jareau known as JJ their Media Liaison officer who deals with the media and the local police was in Erin Strauses office, talking at her desk. Spencer wondered what they were talking about, maybe their new case? When he heard the elevator doors open, he looked over and saw two other members of his team arrive; Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss and Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan.  
>They walked past Spencer on their way to their own desks "Hey Reid" Prentiss greeted him as she placed her coffee on her desk "Where's everyone?" asked Derek.<br>Spencer nodded to the Directors office "JJs talking to Strause but I no idea where Hotch or Rossi are".  
>Morgan looked up from his desk and saw one of his best friends Penelope Garcia their Technical analyst walking towards them in one of her usual bright outfits "Hey baby girl" Morgan greeted her and Garcia's face lit up<br>"What's cooking good looking?" she replied which made Morgan smiled his usual big grin back at her "Do you know what's happening with JJ?" asked Prentiss but Garcia shook her head.  
>Spencer heard the elevator door open once again and looked over expecting to see his other two team members, but it wasn't. A young woman stepped out of the elevator, looking from side to side. Morgan noticed Spencer starring at this woman<br>"Hey genius, why don't you go talk to her? See if she needs any help?" and he winked at him "Yeah Reid, she looks pretty lost" added Prentiss smiling cheekily at him.  
>Reid looked over again at the woman who just begun walking when some documents she was holding fell to the ground. "Here's your chance" Morgan said getting up from his desk and pulling back Reid's chair to go over and talk to her. Reid quickly walked over and helped the woman to pick up her documents "Thanks so much for the help" she said standing up straight and smiled at Reid which made him blush. He was speechless; he didn't know how to speak to girls, let alone pretty girls. Spencer looked at this girl and noticed her eyes were light blue unlike JJ's whose' were dark and had light brown hair with highlights.<br>The girl could see how nervous Spencer was so she spoke again trying to break the awkwardness"So... do you think you could point me in the direction of Erin Strauses' office?"  
>Spencer nodded "Oh yeah sure. It's the office at the top of the stares" he said pointing to where JJ and Erin were talking. The girl smiled at him thankfully "Thanks" and walked away but before reaching the stairs looked back at Spencer and smiled again.<p>

About 10 minutes had passed and Morgan, Prentiss, Garcia and Reid were all waiting in the BAUs conference room when JJ walked out of Erin Strauses office chatting to the girl Spencer had talked to. When she walked into the conference she spoke  
>"Sorry about this morning guys, it's been a bit hectic. This is Trainee Agent Samara Walker"<br>"Sam's fine" she said with a wave of her hand  
>"This is Special Agent Derek Morgan" JJ said looking at the gorgeous black man as he got up and shook Sams hand "Morgan specialises in fixations and obsessive behaviours"<br>Then Prentiss stood up "This is Special Agent Emily Prentiss" Sam shook her hand as Prentiss pulled back some of her dark brown fringe from her eyes then Garcia waved ecstatically at the new girl  
>"This is our Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia" Garcia jumped up and down flinging her newly red dyed hair "and this is Dr Spencer Reid" Spencer embarrassingly waved "Who I believe you have already met" JJ added<br>"Doctor? In what?" Sam asked "Mathematics, Chemistry, Engineering and Psychology and Sociology" Sam looked impressed "Wow"  
>"He also has an eidetic memory and can read 20,000 words per minute" Added Morgan giving Reid a cheeky look<br>"Sam's going to be tailing us for a few weeks as part of an final assessment for her training in the FBI. The other two members of the team you will meet when we land." JJ said starting to walk out of the office "Where we off to?" Prentiss asked  
>"Beverly Hills".<p>

* * *

><p>On the jet Morgan and Prentiss were facing Reid when Samara came and sat next to him. Reid did a double take as she sat down and Prentiss and Morgan smirked at each other.<br>"Over the past month in Beverly Hills 2 girls have been murdered in their own homes" JJ said as she handed each team member files of the two cases.  
>"No sexual assault" Morgan as he said as read the coroner's report<br>"Look at the way the bodies are staged, whoever did this didn't care about them" Prentiss observed and JJ nodded "Amy Hills victim number 1 went to West Beverly High but victim number 2 Melissa Graves didn't. Garcia, could you look up and see if Amy and Melissa might have known each other somehow?" asked Prentiss  
>"That's what I'm here for, over and out" JJ looked at Trainee Agent Walker "Sam, Hotch said he'd like you to Reid go over the victimology and because you haven't got your gun licence approved yet, you need to stay with one of us at all times."<br>Sam nodded "Of course".

Once the team arrived at the Beverly Hills Police station they were greeted by Hotch and Rossi "Hotch, Rossi this is Trainee Agent Samara Walker" They all shook hands "It's a pleasure to be working with both of you"  
>Hotch nodded with all seriousness and showed the team to the conference room to get straight to work "By the looks of the crime scene photos, the first victim Amy Hills was hit to the back of the head with a lamp found in her own home" he said pointing at a photo of the lamp on the white board<br>"And by what we can tell the body wasn't moved and the UnSub left as soon as he killed Amy" Rossi added.  
>"So by the looks of it, it was a blitz attack" Prentiss concluded.<br>Reid got up and looked closely at the crime scene photos "Amy was hit in the hallway near the front door, so maybe she let the UnSub into the house?" Sam spoke up "She knew her attacker" she said with all confidence "So she knew her attacker but the UnSub was disorganised, he didn't take the murder weapon, dropped it right next to the victim and ran"  
>"But knew to wipe the prints off the doorknob and lamp" Morgan said.<br>They all stood in silence for a few seconds until Hotch spoke up "The second victims crime scene is still locked off, Morgan ,Rossi, Prentiss and I will go to see if we can see anything more. JJ make sure the media don't get wind of this, two teenage girls killed in their own homes in one month is not something we want to publicise just yet. Reid, you and Walker will find out anything about the Victims, see if anything crosses over between them".

* * *

><p>FBI Trainee Agent Samara Walker was looking over the crime scene photos in a spare office of the Beverly Hills police station while Dr Spencer Reid was writing on the white board<br>"So Amy Hills was 17 years old & went to West Beverly High school and the second victim Melissa Graves also 17 went to a Private school on the East Shore but both live in the same 90210 zip code" Reid said backing away and looking at the white board.  
>Sam went and stood next to him "They could know each other through anything? Sport maybe?" just then JJ walked in the door holding her phone up to her ear<br>"Garcia's on the line and she's cross referencing Melissa and Amy's lives to see if they've ever exchanged paths" JJ placed her phone on the table and clicked a button so Garcia was on speaker phone"Hello my lovelies"  
>"Hey Garcia" Reid said sitting down at the table while Sam and JJ stood.<br>"Okay so the 2 victims had nothing in common except they lived in the same zip code"  
>"Really? Nothing?" JJ asked<br>"Nope my darling. They were both 17, lived in the same area and that's it. I pulled their school records and they were both average students"  
>"What else did you find out from their school?" asked Sam "All I could get was their academic records my young one" Sam half laughed at Garcia's comment and looked at JJ who laughed back at her<br>"Keep looking Garcia, anything else you can come up with" "Don't worry my sweet, you'll be the first to know" and Garcia hung up  
>"Is she always like that?" Sam asked Reid but JJ replied "You get use to it" she said picking up files and walking out of the office.<br>Sam walked to catch up to her, while holding the rest of the files "What's next JJ?" Sam asked "Well when Hotch & the others get back, I'll be told if I need to have press conference. But I'm sure the others will have some news for us by seeing the second crime scene today" and just as she said that the rest of the team arrived and they all walked back into the office.

Hotch told Reid, JJ and Sam what they saw at this crime scene "It was the same cause of death but this time, the UnSub brought their own weapon instead of finding something at the scene" Hotch looked at Sam "Agent Walker, can you tell me what this means?"  
>Sam was a bit caught off guard by Hotch's sudden interest in her ideas, she looked around the room at the other agents staring at her "I would say their evolving"<br>Hotch nodded "The UnSub strikes after 4pm, so he could be a teacher or someone like that who has a job from the hours of 8 – 4pm. Reid you and Walker go to each girls high school and find out as much as you can about them and their teachers. We never know what we might find" Hotch and Rossi walked out of the room with JJ, while Prentiss, Reid, Morgan and Walker looked at the new crime scene photos from Melissa Graves  
>"When should we go to the schools?" Sam asked Reid. "We'll go now but err Morgan, you should come too so we can interview more people at once" Reid said quickly getting up and leaving the office.<br>Samara looked at Prentiss and Morgan "Did I do something wrong?" she asked them. Morgan laughed and got up out of his seat and followed after him. Prentiss smiled at Samara "How long am I going to be seen as the new kid Emily?" Sam asked and Prentiss shrugged  
>"It took them a year to let me in, but as for Reid don't take it personally. I think he just doesn't know how to act around you. He's been the young one of this team for so long"<br>"Is he like jealous or something?" Emily smiled "I think its more along the lines of your more his age...and he may be intimidated by your age and looks.  
>Meanwhile Morgan caught up with Reid as he was heading to the BAUs assigned black SUVs "Hey kid, can you be a little more subtle?" Reid looked at Morgan "What are you talking about?"<br>Morgan laughed again as he leant against the SUV "You know for a genius, your not that smart when it comes to women" Reid sighed "I'm not like you. I can't act normal and charming around girls"  
>Morgan opened the door as he saw Sam walking towards them "Since when do you act normal anyway?" Morgan looked back to see how far Sam was from then and whispered "Just act cool Reid"<p>

* * *

><p>Once Reid, Morgan and Walker arrived at West Beverly High they saw that it was lunchtime and all the students were outside eating. They walked up a path that lead to the school hallways<br>"Garcia sent me Amy Hills class schedule, so I'll go talk to the principle and you two go find some of her teachers" Morgan walked off before Reid could say anything back to him.  
>After talking with a few teachers, Reid and Sam found themselves with Amy's English teacher "Can you tell us about Amy? What kind of student was she? How was she socially?" Reid asked.<br>"Amy was a lovely girl, average student, kept out of trouble with the teachers..." Sam interrupted her "What do you mean with the teachers? Did she have trouble with some of her classmates?"  
>the teacher nodded "There has been some incidents involving some other girls in her year, some bullying. But the principle sorted it all out" Reid and Sam shared glances at each other "Could we have the name of some of the girls who had trouble with Amy?"<p>

Morgan met up with Reid and Sam shortly after their discussion with the English teacher "We found out Amy had been involved in some bullying with some other girls in her year"  
>Morgan nodded "The principle told me the same thing, but apparently they had resolved it." Sam sniggered "Since when does bullying stop just because the principle says it has?" she asked rhetorically.<br>Morgan got out his phone and rang Hotch, putting it on loud speaker "Hotch, do you want us to talk to some of the other girls? Find out what happened?" "Go talk to them, but Agent Walker?" Samaras head popped up "Yes Sir?" she replied "You're more their age, you do most of the talking but Morgan and Reid guide her through it".

As they walked outside into the quad, they saw one of the girls was waiting for them after been called out of class "Sorry for calling you out of class" Samara said as they approached the girl and she shrugged "Only biology, not missing out on anything"  
>Sam sat next to the girl where Reid and Morgan sat across "I'm Special Agent Morgan, this is Dr Reid and Agent Walker" The girl looked at Samara with curiosity "You look young to be an FBI agent" Sam smiled<br>"So Carly, what can you tell us about Amy Hills?" asked Morgan. Carly rolled her eyes "Amy was in the so called Popular group and a cheerleader"  
>"So in other words, everyone liked her?" Morgan said and Carly nodded "No one could see how fake she &amp; those other girls were."<br>Sam then spoke "What did they do?" Carly started playing with her hands "They use to make up rumours about other girls – anything. One rumour was that a new girl came to a party of one of Amys friends... I think it was Tiffany Barlocks and they all said that she slept with half of the football team that night"  
>Reid looked at Morgan with concern "Then what happened?" asked Sam "The girl was mocked for months and called names"<br>"So Amy wasn't nice to a lot of girls. What about you?" asked Morgan.  
>Carly picked up her bag and took out her laptop "Ill show you what she did to me" Carly opened a webpage and showed the 3 agents "She made a website about you with fake photos?" Sam said in a disgusted tone<br>"She also posted them around the school" Carly closed the laptop "That's when I went to the principle. We all got called in for a peer counselling session, Amy said she was sorry, but a week later, it just started up again" Carly stopped when she heard the bell ring "I'm not the only girl she's done this too" she said getting up and grabbing her bag "I'm just going to say, there are plenty of girls who want her dead" and she walked away.

* * *

><p>Reid, Morgan and Walker told the rest of the team along with Garcia on the phone what they had found out about the two victims "After going to both schools &amp; talking with each victims teachers &amp; friends, we found out they both share similarities" Morgan started and looked to Reid<br>"Amy Hills & Melissa Graves both fell under the Popular crowd in their school, both cheerleaders, average students and were also class bullies towards other girls in their year" Reid pointed out.  
>"So we have ourselves a type of victim" Prentiss said<br>"It all sounds like they were getting what they deserved" Garcia said over speaker phone, Sam agreeing with what the techie was saying"Yeah they were the typical Mean girls, making life hell for anyone who wasn't considered popular" Sam said sitting herself down next to JJ.  
>"I guess high school hasn't changed" JJ said while looking at the crime scenes again "I remember how hard it was for me sometimes, I could hardly get motivated to get out of bed to go to school" Prentiss said looking at the other girl agents "Moving schools all the time, I never had set friends but in every school I went too, there were those Mean girls"<br>JJ nodded "They use to call me & my friends 'Teases' and such just because we wouldn't go out partying because we had to train all through the week"

Morgan knelt against the wall and folded his arms "Dam, hearing all this makes me glad I was a jock in high school"  
>"Being a jock has nothing to do with it, your a guy enough said" Prentiss teased Morgan "Hey, I was a 12 year old, graduating high school student in a Las Vegas public high school. I got my fair share of bullying" Reid said and then Rossi stepped in<br>"This isn't a sexist debate, but by what Emily and JJ have said makes sense. Girls terrorise each other in high school"  
>"What are you saying Rossi? That maybe the Unsub is someone from their school?" Hotch asked<br>"It makes sense, I could have killed heaps of girls who picked on me in school" Garcia said over the phone once again. Sam looked at Morgan and Reid "We interviewed heaps of girls at both schools, complaining of being bullied, anyone of them had motif & could be the killer"  
>and just then JJ's phone rang "There's been another murder". The whole team looked around at each other and got up at the same time to leave the police station<br>"This Unsub is getting bold" Hotch said to his team "Agent Walker, stay with JJ & Reid. We have to catch this guy soon, or we'll have more bodies piling up on us".

Sam got into the black SUV, sitting next to Reid with Emily Prentiss & Derek Morgan in the front seats. As Sam was putting in her seat belt, her hand and Reids touched  
>"Sorrry!" Reid apologised and looked away quickly to stare out the window. Sam smiled to herself, she could understand now why Reid had been acting weird towards her all day. Reid was attracted to her but didn't know how to control his feelings, Sam was intrigued by Reids composure and oddness... maybe this FBI training would be more than just a learning curb for her? Maybe she could help Reid in the romance department? Samara Walker looked outside her window and then looked to her side and watched as Reid babbled on about some random statistic to Morgan and Prentiss.<br>Maybe this guy was different? She thought to herself. Of course he was different! She thought again, maybe different would be good for her? She would have to wait and see...

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of the new FBI Trainee agent? Will she crumble &amp; fall? And is she the right kind of girl for Reid?<strong>

_Stay Tuned_

* * *

><p>Please<em> review!<em> I'd love to hear any feedback


	2. Hostage Situation

**[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds or any characters but I do own the plot and any characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p>Trainee Agent Samara Walker was at her first crime scene with the FBI Behavioural Analyst Uni. When they arrived at the house, it was in the same area as the 2 previous murders. Hotch walked into the two storey home with Agent Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan, JJ, Reid and Walker behind him. The young girls' body was once again in the hallway following the front door, but this scene was more brutal than the others. There were more blood spatters on the walls next to the body, showing an obvious overkill.<br>Hotch bent over the body "This is Kimberly Stewart, aged 17 with blunt force trauma to the back of the head" Rossi moved to the other side of the body to examine the wound.  
>"Her hair has been cut" Rossi said picking up some loose strands off the floor "Maybe the killer is taking trophies now?" Prentiss asked looking around the room.<br>Morgan & JJ were in the other room with the victim's parents who found her body while Reid and Sam were just walking over to the victim after talking to the police. Sam stopped a couple of centimetres away from the body, looked at all the blood on the walls and on the victim.  
>"Whoever did this to Kimberly, repeatedly hit her after she was dead" Reid noticed "Cutting her hair maybe a trophy or could mean something else" Hotch looked at Reid, then to Sam "What else could it mean Agent Walker?" he said. Samara didn't hear Hotch's question, she was too distracted by the young girls' lifeless body. Reid, Hotch and Rossi all looked at her and saw she had gone white as a ghost "I ermmm I" Sam couldn't form a sentence and looked to Morgan and JJ as they entered the hallway. "Agent Walker?" Hotch repeated. Sam looked at him in shock "I need fresh air" she said and quickly left the house.<p>

Outside she was leaning against the side door of the BAUs SUV when Prentiss, JJ and Reid came out to her "You alright Sam?" Prentiss asked and touched her shoulder for support. Sam looked into Emily's brown eyes and saw concern.  
>"I'm alright" she said forcing a smile on her face. Emily and JJ nodded and walked away, leaving Reid alone with Sam. He noticed she quickly wiped a tear from her face<br>"About 90% of the time, everyone in this field of work gets upset by the site of a dead body" he said trying to make her feel better.  
>Sam looked at him, confused at what he was getting at "What I'm trying to say is, we've all been there Sam" she nodded and looked back in the direction of the house.<br>"I had never seen a dead body before, well accept in crime scene photos" Reid nodded "Does it get any easier?" she asked him and he shook his head "No, it doesn't." He said honestly as he scratched his head.

Once Sam had calmed down, Reid walked her back inside to where all the agents were. Hotch looked up as they rejoined the team but did nothing accept turn towards JJ "Go speak to the family". Morgan then spoke."Me and Prentiss just spoke to them Hotch, they came home and found her body".  
>Hotch nodded to his co worker "I know Morgan. But I want JJ and Agent Walker to find out as much information about Kimberly". JJ nodded and looked at Sam who began to walk away.<br>JJ and Sam walked into the lounge room where the parents of Kimberly were sitting down talking to some police officers.  
>"Maybe let me do the talking for now Sam." When they walked over to them Sam saw Kimberly's sister on the other lounge chair, away from her parents. JJ approached the grief ridden family with a sensitive smile.<br>"Mr and Mrs Stewart, I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau with the Behavioural Analyst Unit, and this is Agent Samara Walker." She said sitting next to Mrs Stewart who was clutching onto a tissue.  
>"We're very sorry for our loss" JJ said with Sam standing behind her. Mr and Mrs Stewart both nodded thanks "We just have a few questions to ask you about your daughter".<br>"Didn't you find out everything from the other agents?" Mrs Stewart snapped at her. Mr Stewart tightened his grip around his wife's shoulders "Their just doing their job honey".  
>"We'd just like to know if there is anyone that would want to hurt Kimberly." Mrs Stewart started shaking her head, side to side. "My Kimmy was a beautiful girl, top of her class, on the cheerleading squad. She has..." Mrs Stewart stopped herself mid sentence "Had" she corrected herself "So many friends..." JJ nodded sympathetically "So no, no one would want to kill her. Everybody loved her". Just then Kimberly's sister got up and left the lounge room.<br>JJ pulled Sam away from the parents "the sister might know something that the parents don't. Do you think you can handle her?" Sam looked in the direction of where Kimberly's sister had gone "I think I'll be okay".

Sam walked outside and found herself in the Stewarts front yard. Kimberly's sister was leaning against their white picket fence, watching the chaos around her house. Sam walked over to her slowly "Agent Walker wasn't it?" Kimberly's sister said when she got to her. "I'm Ruby." She said looking over at more police arriving and walking into her house.  
>"Ruby, I need to ask you about your sister if that's alright?" Ruby looked at Sam and shrugged "Sure, go for it."<br>Sam nodded "I noticed in there, with your parents that when Agent Jareau asked if anyone would hurt Kimberly you got out pretty fast. Do you know someone who would?" Ruby crossed her arms and looked down to her feet.  
>"I love my sister, we were really close. But being only a year younger than her, I got to witness everything she ever did closely. She was one of those types of people that if you were friends with them, she was the nicest. But if you weren't friends, she would be..." she paused "What's the word I'm looking for... she would be a real bitch" Ruby said bluntly. "Kimmy had her fair share of enemies."<br>Sam thanked Ruby and walked back inside to JJ "The sister shed some light on her sister's not so nice personality." JJ nodded "Seems like these girls have a bit more in common than we thought."

* * *

><p>Back at the Beverly Hills Police department, the team were going over the profile. "Our Unsub is organised. These killings are now premeditated. The Unsub is patient, waiting for the exact moment for when the victim is home alone to strike. This means that the Unsub most probably knows their victim in some way. It started out as an accident we think, by the looks of the first victim. But since then the Unsub has gotten a feel for it and won't stop." Hotch said to the local police.<br>"By building a geographical profile of where all the murders have been, we know for sure that the Unsub lives or works near the victims in this area or at least knows the area very well" Reid said. "That's all we have for now, as soon as we know more we'll let you know" Hotch said and moved the team back into the boardroom.  
>"We don't have much to go on Hotch" Emily said with concern. "Let's go over what we have already" Rossi said walking over to the white board "3 victims, all 17 years old and from Beverly Hills. All murdered the same way and had the same personalities. What are we missing?" he said turning back to the team.<br>"Maybe we should go back to the victims schools and talk to their friends and teachers again" Emily asked.  
>The team looked at their leader Hotch and he nodded "Morgan, didn't you interview a girl at the first victim's school who talked about another who had been bullied?"<br>Morgan nodded, wiping his bald head  
>"Yeah, but we never got a name of the bullied girl who had the rumours made up about her".<br>"Morgan, call Garcia. Reid, JJ go back to the school and try and find out more about this girl. Take Walker with you too, she's more their age". After the 3 agents had left Emily was on the phone to Garcia "Hello my pretty" Garcia said making Emily laugh. "We're sending over some more student names to crossover with the victims. We also need you to locate a website from one of the victim's laptops"  
>"What type of website?"<br>"Apparently she made one up spreading rumours about a classmate sleeping with the entire football team".  
>"Girls can be so cruel. I'll be done in a jiffy".<p>

While the team were waiting to hear back from Garcia about the bullied girl, they started discussing Sam. "What do you think about Sam?" Rossi asked Hotch. He looked up from reading some documents to his older Italian colleague.  
>"She's inexperienced" he said looking back down at his papers. "Hotch; she's only just starting out. What do you expect?" Hotch rolled his eyes, he knew Rossi was right.<br>"I'll watch out for her if you want". Hotch pulled down his papers again and saw Morgan standing next to Rossi "She's only a kid Hotch, she just needs some guidance. I talked to Emily and JJ, they both think she has potential to be a Profiler" Hotch looked at JJ and Emily who were watching on in the distance. "She has to prove it to me before she can officially join the BAU. We'll see" he concluded. Morgan and Rossi looked at each other, and then Morgan's phone rang.  
>"Hey Sweet thing, your own speaker phone so behave" he said to Garcia, waving JJ and Emily over to them. "When do I ever behave my smoking hot chocolate man?" Garcia said with a teasing laugh.<br>"What did you find out Garcia" Hotch pipped up with a tone of all seriousness. "I found the website and deary me; I must say girls nowadays have come up with even more ways to torture each other. I'm surprised that Carly ever went back to that school"  
>Morgan interrupted her "Carly? As in Carly Harper?"<br>"Yes my sweet, that's the girl who had this terrible website made up about her" Morgan sighed and looked at the others "Carly was the girl Sam, Reid and I originally talked to about the website". Emily's jaw dropped "She never said she the website was about her, because she didn't want us to know she had motif to kill her."  
>"What about the other 2 victims though? Different schools" Rossi pointed out.<br>"I have not finished here" Garcia said, obviously annoyed at being interrupted. "Carly lives in the centre of the area where all the victims lived. The first victim went to her high school, the second victim use to live in the same street and the third went to her primary school."  
>"Thanks baby girl" Morgan said hanging up the phone. "So by the sounds of it, Carly has been at one stage in her life bullied by these 3 girls."<br>Hotch got up from his seat and went for the door "Get JJ or Reid on the phone, they're at her school now and have no idea they're facing our Unsub".

* * *

><p>Reid was walking in the middle of JJ and Sam as they headed towards Carly Harpers classroom. Once they were outside her classroom, the bell for the next period rang. JJ, Reid and Sam stood back as teenagers pushed past them on their way to their next class. They walked the classroom and saw the teacher was wiping the blackboard.<br>"We're agents from the FBI, can you tell us where Carly Harper is?" JJ asked the teacher.  
>"Carly left 10 minutes before the end of class. She said she wasn't feeling too well, so she headed off to the sick bay".<br>JJ nodded as Reid's phone went off "Hey Morgan" he said but was cut off "Kid, Carly's the Unsub."  
>JJ and Sam left the classroom and saw Reid hang up his phone in the hallway "We have a problem. Carly's the Unsub and the rest of the team are on their way, we just have to find her before..." "Anything else happens" Sam said looking at JJ and Reid.<br>Just then they heard screams and suddenly the hall was swarming with terrified teenagers. A few teachers were trying to get them under control  
>"What's happening?" JJ said to one. "A student has taken Tiffany Barlock hostage down the hall, she has a knife!" JJ looked back at Reid and Sam.<br>"She was the first victim's best friend, the other one involved in the website" Sam said.  
>Reid and JJ nodded "We can't wait for the others" Reid said, taking control of the situation as best as he could.<p>

They quickly ran down the hall and peered around a corner, getting out their guns. "What are going to do?" JJ whispered frantically to Reid.  
>"I'll find Carly; you go find the others." he said looking at JJ. She nodded and walked back in the other direction. Sam followed closely behind Reid as they walked past more classrooms until Reid saw the room which Carly and Tiffany were in. Reid leant up against the wall, taking a breath. Sam did the same, getting nervous because she didn't have her own firearm.<br>"All we have to do is hold her off until Hotch and the others get here." Sam nodded trying not to be scared but couldn't fool Reid. "Just stay behind me" he said and then called out to her  
>"Carly, its Dr Reid with the FBI..."<br>"GET AWAY! OR ILL SLIT HER THROAT!" Carly screamed back. Sam breathed in again, trying to control her shaking. She was petrified, but knew what she had to do and slowly began walking towards the classroom.  
>"Carly, it's Agent Walker, we talked the other day." Reid motioned for her to come back but she ignored him. Sam had gotten into the door and saw Carly was holding up a<br>knife against Tiffany's throat.  
>"Sam isn't it?" Carly said. Sam nodded, holding up her hands moving one step closer. Carly fidgeted but kept the knife at Tiffany's throat<br>"You know what she did to me, what THEY did to me!".  
>Sam nodded "I know Carly and it's not fair." Carly shook her head "How would you know? You were probably just the same as them! Pretty, popular! Not giving a dam about anyone else!" she said looking down at Tiffany and tightening her grip. Sam looked back at the door as Reid slowly came into the same room.<br>Outside the rest of the team just arrived and saw JJ outside a window of the building which they were in. "What's the situation JJ?" Hotch asked.  
>"Carly's got Tiffany Barlock in that classroom with a knife to her throat. Reid and Sam are in there, trying to talk her down". Hotch, Morgan, Emily and Rossi quickly put on their FBI vests "Morgan, you and Emily go around the south east of the building; me and Rossi will go through the north. JJ stay here and keep everyone back."<p>

"Actually Carly I wasn't one of the popular girls; I was the drama nerd in all the school plays. I was bullied alongside many people, but you see I got through it, everyone does." Carly did not like what she heard.  
>"So what if you got through it! These girls deserved everything that happened to them! And this one is no different!".<br>Reid spoke up "if you do that Carly, we can't help you. You'll go prison for the rest of your life. If you co operate now, it will help you." Carly started crying "She needs to die! They all ruined my life!" "Yes but this isn't the way Carly. Her knowing what she has put you through is enough pain".  
>Carly looked down at Tiffany who was sobbing helplessly. Reid moved in a bit closer, still aiming the gun at Carly. "I'm so sorry Carly! So sorry! Please don't kill me!" Tiffany started saying. Carly wiped her eyes with her spare hand and looked at Reid and Sam. "You're not even worth it" and pushed Tiffany to the floor in front of her.<br>Reid and Sam both ran towards the girl and pulled her up. Reid had lowered his gun and put it away. "Hotch, Morgan!" he called out into the hallway, knowing his team mates were there. Carly watched on as Emily took Tiffany out of the room and turned to Sam. "Morgan" Hotch said to him and he walked over getting out his handcuffs.  
>"Carly don't!" Sam yelled as she put her knife up to herself. The whole team stopped immediately as the quivering teen shook her blade<br>"I'm not going to jail because I killed those girls" she said looking at Sam. "I don't take it back and I would do it again! But I would rather die than do time for THEM! Once again it would be about THEM! But no I won't!"  
>Sam looked at Morgan who was closing in on her. "Carly please don't" Sam said but it was useless.<br>Carly got the knife, stabbing it into her chest then letting the knife fall to the ground. Morgan ran to her just in time before she hit the ground. Sam and Emily were at her side as Hotch and Rossi called in the paramedics. Carly was coughing up blood; Morgan picked up her knife and passed it to Reid who was standing over him.  
>"You weren't one of those girls?" Sam shook her head as she held onto the dying girl's hand. Carly laughed a little bit and her chest started slowing down "They deserved it" and those were her last words.<p>

* * *

><p>On the jet back to Quantico, Sam was sitting by herself looking outside the window. Reid, JJ, Rossi and Emily were sitting together while Morgan was talking to Hotch<br>"What are you going to tell Strause about Sam?" Hotch looked over at Sam and back to Morgan. "I'll tell her that she will be an asset to this team in due time".  
>Morgan smiled and watched as Hotch walked over to Sam "Agent Walker".<br>He startled Sam "Sir" she said as he sat down across from her seat "I've discussed it with my team and they have all agreed that you have potential here in this Unit" he continued as Morgan sat down next to JJ.  
>"Looks like we have a new member of the team" Emily said smiling. "I think the Bureau would be lucky to have her" Reid said as he read a book. Rossi and JJ smiled at each other.<br>"She's pretty good considering she's only 25" JJ said. Reid looked up from his book "I was only 21 when I joined the Bureau" Morgan laughed, messing up Reid's hair. "Yeah but that's because you were a genius and no one knew what to do with you".  
>Hotch looked over at them "Reid, can you come over here" Reid nodded and walked over to Sam and Hotch. Once he was gone JJ spoke again "You should have seen how Reid took control today in the school, I've never seen him like that before". Rossi, Morgan and Emily turned and watched as Reid smiled nervously looking down at Sam.<br>"Our boys growing up" Morgan cheekily said.

"Reid, Agent Walker is going to be staying with the Unit for the time being until her final assessment for training. I've thought it over and you will be mentoring her".  
>Reid was a little taken back "Me? What about Rossi? Or Morgan? Wouldn't they be better?" Hotch shook his head "I saw the way you handled yourself today Reid. You started out in the FBI at 21; you know what is like for someone so young". Hotch said getting up and patting Reid on the back.<br>Sam smiled at Reid as he sat down "You did do a good job today Reid" he looked down at his book he was still holding. Reid then looked back at Sam who was still upset about the events which had happened.  
>"Sam, a good friend of mine once said we can't save them all". Sam looked into Reid's eyes and a faint smile, knowing he was trying to make her feel better.<br>"Just remember you did save some bodies life today". Sam smiled to herself and then looked at Reid's book "What are you reading?" she asked him. Reid started to talk about this book he had almost finished since they had been in the air. Sam laughed as he started babbling on about some obvious quoting mistake they had used in the book when Morgan had heard her laughing and called out to Reid.  
>"Getting out your magic tricks are we Reid?" he said winking at him. Reid rolled his eyes "Magic tricks? You obviously like magic then? Ever read Harry Potter?" Sam asked. Reid shook his head and she laughed even more "I have the whole collection..." she started saying to him...<p>

The rest of the team began to do their own things. Morgan got out his earphones; JJ showed Emily her baby's most recent photos while Rossi got up and walked over to Hotch.  
>"This shall be interesting" he said gesturing towards the two youngest members of the team. Hotch nodded, while looking over some new files and Rossi went and sat back down. Hotch looked up, glancing at Reid showing Sam his magic tricks. And a small smile crept up on his face as he continued watching Reid and Sam – he knew what was in store for them.<p>

**[[AUTHORS NOTE - Did everyone enjoy that chapter? any suggestions as to when Reid and Sam should be made an item or should I wait a little while or build up the tension? Should they even be a couple? Review please!]]**


	3. A Code Of Their Own

**[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters except for the plots or any characters I have made up]**

**[Authors Note: Letting everyone know that is is a big chapter, please read and review]**

* * *

><p><strong>Quantico, Virginia<strong>  
><strong>Behavioural Analyse Unit<strong>

It was 8:30am and the members of the BAU were all in the conference room. "Sorry for being late guys, Will needed me on the phone to try and get Henry to sleep". Hotch nodded as the blonde agent gave out the folders of the new case to the team.  
>"It's fine JJ, what do you have?"<p>

JJ turned to the screen behind her and pressed the remote to show numerous male dead bodies.  
>"Over the past 2 months in Fontana, California. There have been murders of men between the ages of 40 and 50. All been found outside of a bar or club of the same sort, with their necks cut."<br>The pictures zoomed in to show the team the throats. Morgan squinted his eyes as he looked closer at the deceased.  
>"They all have similar tattoos" he pointed out.<br>All the others looked closer as JJ zoomed in on the men's tattoos. "That's why the local police have called us in. All 4 of these men belonged to different bikie gangs". JJ said  
>"So someone is taking out bikie members?" Emily asked looking around at the team. They all looked at each other, worried about their new case.<br>"We all know the odds about these types of Gangs." Hotch started to say as he got up off the chair.  
>"These gangs fall under the category of 1 percenters... 99 per cent of them just like to ride but that one per cent -They're into everything criminal – girls, guns, drugs – everything. Fontana needs the BAU help, meet you on all on the jet in 20 minutes."<p>

_Everyone crashes. Some get back on. Some don't. Some can't. ~Author Unknown_

* * *

><p>On the jet the team started talking about their new case heading off to Fontana, California. Emily and JJ were sitting next to each other while Reid sat with Sam across from them. The other 3 members were sitting separately across the jet when a call came in from Garcia their technical analysis.<br>"What did you find out from the Tattoos of our dead bikies Garcia?" Emily asked when Morgan put her on loud speaker as he got up and moved closer to the team.  
>"Well as you know the last victim was Mick January, a member of the legendary Hells Angels."<br>"Whoa" Morgan said out of surprise at the high profiled motorcycle gang.  
>"Were the other 3 from the same gang?" Rossi asked.<br>"Negative my Italian Stallion" Garcia replied making Rossi smile. "They were all from The Bandidos, Mongols and the Outlaws."  
>"Thanks a lot Garcia. Try and find out more about our victims and let us know."<br>"Sure thang boss, over and out."

Hotch crossed his arms over his body "Reid, what can you tell us about these gangs?"  
>All the members turned to the now second youngest team member "The Hells Angels Motorcycle Club is a worldwide one-percenter motorcycle gang and organized crime syndicate whose members typically ride Harley-Davidson motorcycles. Both the FBI and the Canadian Security Intelligence Service classify the Angels as one of the "big four" motorcycle gangs, contending that members carry out widespread violence, drug dealing, trafficking in stolen goods, and extortion. Their primary motto is "When we do right, nobody remembers. When we do wrong, nobody forgets. And their rivals include Bandidos, Mongols, Outlaws, Pagans and Vagos." Reid finished and looked next to him to see Sam bewildered by his knowledge, she still had not gotten use to it.<br>"So 3 of their rival gangs had one victim from, that can't be a coincidence?" JJ added.  
>"We'll just have to wait and see what the Fontana police have to say, its their town they should know a lot more about them than we do."<p>

Once they were settled in at the Fontana police department they met with the lead detective on the murders, Detective John Molloy.  
>"We appreciate the FBI coming here to help". He said as he shook Hotch's hand<br>"Thank you for calling us. Now what can you tell us about the Hells Angels?"  
>Detective Molloy paused for a second and went to open his office door "I can tell you a bit about them, but I have another detective who has inside knowledge."<br>He said opening the door and a man in his early 30s walked in "Detective Jake Hall, this is the Behavioural analysis Unit of the FBI." He shook all of their hands.  
>"It sure is good to meet you all, I've heard about some of the cases you've solved, very impressive."<br>Now Detective Hall, Detective Molloy said you have inside knowledge of The Hells Angels"  
>Jake Hall nodded "I sure do, I've been undercover with them for the past year and a half."<p>

The whole team sat down to listen to Jake Halls story "As you all know The Hells Angels are one of the biggest Motorcycle gangs in the whole world. They were founded in 1948, have 230 chapters in 27 countries altogether 6 continents and there are around 2,000 – 2,5000 members. My job was to infiltrate the gang to originally just have an ear around, to see when or where anything bad was going to go down. Some of their Criminal activities include racketeering, drug trafficking, arms trafficking, assault, extortion, money laundering, murder, prostitution and trafficking in stolen goods."

"What can you tell us about the 4 victims? One from their own club" Morgan asked.  
>"Well the 3 from other clubs were actually defecting to ours which in Bikie code is the ultimate sin, much bigger than for example stealing some ones woman."<br>"So by the sounds of it, maybe their own gangs didn't like that they were changing clubs?" Emily asked but Jake shook his head.  
>"No one from their owngangs would know that they were changing not until the moment when they saw their old member in the new clubs gear. It would be impossible to know."<p>

"What about someone from The Hells Angels?" Sam said speaking for the first time.  
>Jake looked at her with interest "What do you mean?" he asked her.<br>Sam crossed her arms "What if these members who were defecting, were a danger to someone from The Hells Angels?"  
>"But why would that person kill someone of their own club?" JJ asked looking confused.<br>"Sam may be onto something." Morgan said walking over, looking at the 4 victims. "What if, these victims were going to be a high member of the new club they were joining? Wouldn't that make sense for them to leave their own club? To have a higher position?" Morgan looked back at the other and then to the other 2 detectives.  
>Hotch nodded looking at Rossi "Sounds like someone was taking care of the opposition." Rossi said.<br>"So someone from the Hells Angels are killing other members to secure some sort of position in the club? So now we just have to find which member it is right?" Emily asked.  
>"Well that should be easy" Morgan sarcastically replied to her. "You already have me on the inside" Detective Hall said straightening up.<br>"Well that's all and good but to find out who the killer is, we really need one of our own in their too." Hotch said looking at his team. Detective Molloy nodded "Whatever you need".  
>Detective Hall cleared his throat for their attention "If you brought in another agent with me, they would need to blend in." He said looking over at Morgan. "You agent, would be too obvious plus we don't have any men of your ummm colour." He said with a bit or arrogance.<br>Emily and Rossi caught eachothers eyes and leant in to whisper "Hear how he said 'we'? instead of 'them'? she said.  
>Rossi nodded "He's getting pulled in".<br>"The only way for an agent to get into this gang after all thats happened..." he started to say but Reid interrupted him  
>"She would have to fit in" he said looking at Hotch with worry.<br>"Exactly" Detective Hall said glancing at all 3 of the female , JJ and Sam looked at each other and then Sam stood up "I'll do it."

* * *

><p>The next day Sam was getting changed in the hotel in which the BAU team were staying at. She was sitting at the edge of her bed, placing her FBI trainee badge besides her when Hotch walked in with Rossi and Emily.<br>"You sure you're okay to do this?" Hotch asked looking down at the young trainee. She looked up and smiled, handing him her badge. Then JJ, Reid and Morgan walked in with Detective Hall who was holding some clothes.  
>"Don't worry Hotch, she's safe with me. No one will touch another bikies woman." He said with a playful wink and passed her the clothes he was holding and walked back outside. As Sam got up off the bed and looked at the clothes, Rossi came over to her<br>"You be careful kid" he said with a warm smile.  
>JJ and Emily looked at the clothes Sam was holding "What great taste those bikey girls have" JJ said with a bit of a laugh. Sam shrugged as they both hugged her "Stay safe" Emily said and then walked off with Rossi and JJ. Sam was left with Hotch, Morgan and Reid.<p>

"You need to watch your back Sam" Morgan warned "Detective Hall I mean, something's not right."  
>Sam smiled, loving the fact that after only being a part of this team for just over a month, already they seemed to care for her.<br>Thanks Morgan." He smiled at her again and then to Reid as he and Hotch left them alone. Reid stood their awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.  
>"Reid, don't worry. I know my way around Bikes" She said cheekily smiling.<br>"How do you though?" he asked curiously.  
>"My Dad was a Biker." She said surprise overwhelm his face and knew he had gotten the wrong idea "Nothing like these gangs Reid, he was actually a member of a club which helped abused children. It was called BACA 'Bikers against child abuse'. But even before that, he always had me on the back of his bike, going for long drives down the coast."<br>She smiled as she remembered the wind on her face as she held on tight to the back of her father as he turned a corner. Reid put his hand through his hair "Well I better let you get ready" he said looking at the short skirt and long black leather boots that lied on the bed.  
>"Be safe" he said just before leaving the room.<p>

When Sam stepped out of the hotel, and walked to the back parking lot she saw her team were waiting for her with Detective Molloy and her new undercover partner Detective Hall.

"Oh my" Emily said in disbelief as Sam walked towards them. Her highlighted brown hair was out and messy, she was wearing a black leather jacket with a Hells Angels patch on the front. She had a white singlet on underneath, with a short black skirt and long black leather boots then went up to her knees. Once she met with them, she tried to cover her body but it was useless.  
>Morgan could see how uncomfortable she was so he nodded for Reid to come and stand on one side of her, while he stood on the other. She smiled lightly at both of them saying thanks for trying to shield her from the public eye.<br>Hotch walked over to her next, with the others behind him.  
>"Here's your new licence and I.D" he said handing her a bag "Your names Sam Booker, from Colorado. You've been in prison the past year for drug possession and you've just got out". Sam nodded, remembering her new identity.<br>"We've been together for nearly 2 years" Detective Hall pipped up, throwing his spate bikey helmet at her. Sam caught it, nodded to her old team and walked over to Detective Hall who was already sitting on his dark blue Harley Davidson. She hopped on the back of his bike when Emily and Rossi approached her  
>"Remember, this guy we're looking for; he's narcisstic psychopath. He will continuously talk about himself and does not care about anyone else but himself".<br>"Which is practically all of the men in that club" Rossi added "Trust your instincts Sam".

Once they had drive for about 15 minutes, Detective Hall pulled over and took off his helmet and got off the bike.  
>"Before we get to the club house, I just wanted to talk to you but without your team whispering in your ear. I've been infiltrating this club for nearly 2 years, and all I've gotten out of them so far is some drug and gun related problems. I'm starting to move my way up, so you can't jeopardise this for me."<br>He pulled off his sun glasses which showed his green eyes.  
>"I don't know what you've heard about Bikey girls probably that they just are for show right? Well Women leave the straight world and become what is known as in Bikie culture as "Hang Arounds, Mamas, or Sweet Butts" are normally there for the any-way-you-like-it-sex, adventure and drugs. So you might be subjected to stuff you're not use to" Sam was suddenly scared, what had she gotten herself into?<br>"But don't worry Samara, I won't let anything happen to you. Just follow me lead, and everything will go to plan."

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at the Hells Angels club house above the entrance stood a huge sign bearing the name of the club. As they walked in, holding their helmets Sam saw already some of the stuff Detective Hall had mentioned to her. There were rooms full of bikeys drinking at bars, with women dancing on top of them. And then were some other rooms with pool tables and even karaoke machines. As they walked towards the back of the club house they reached the biggest room of them all. It was obviously used as the clubs main event room with a huge bar at the side, Minnie tables, and a stage with music and then to the side some poles which were obviously were dancing.<p>

"Hey Jake!" one man said as a group of them looked as Sam and Detective Hall walked in. The man wore his Hells Angels colours with a lest displaying the clubs name and the vest accented his heavily muscled and tattooed body.  
>"Parko" Jake said as he man pushed off a red haired off his lap and walked over to them.<br>"Is this the broard who you have been missing with the past couple of days?" Parko said looking Sam up and down with a upturned smile on his face.  
>"Yeah, this is my woman Sam Booker. Just got out of doing a year for drug possession in LA, just been getting reacquainted if you know what I mean".<br>He said nudging the older bikie who roared with laughter.  
>"Danneel get your ass over here!" Park called behind him and the girl who had previously pushed off his lap ran over without a seconds delay.<br>"This is Jakes girl Sam, make sure she gets looked after. Me and Jake need to go and have a chat with the big man".  
>Parko said putting and arm around Jakes neck. Sam looked at Jake as if asking what should she do, he just winked at her and followed Parko off out of the room. Sam looked back at the red haired girl she had been left with. She was pretty no denying that, her red hair was radiant against her slightly pale skin which was highlighted with her hazel eyes. Danneel smiled brightly and pulled Sam away from the babbling bikies behind them<br>"So Sam, welcome to The Hells Angels and let's just say, wow Jake sure won the lottery with you!"  
>Sam laughed nervously as she walked into another room full of other women.<br>"Ladies, this is Sam. She's with Jake" all the girls weren't really paying attention as they were all too busy sniffing cocaine and injecting themselves with other drugs.  
>"Don't get me wrong Sam, Jakes gorgeous but you" she said looking at her closely "Your beautiful, like model beautiful". Sam could tell that Danneel was obviously on her own drug and just smiled looking around at other girls around their age, slowly killing themselves.<p>

A couple of hours had passed and Sam was still alone with the bikie girls trying to dish out more information. She had also learnt that the girls live together in the above hotels where the men, if they want the girls to sleep with them will tell them so.  
>"You know Jake told me about a member of the gang dying a couple of weeks ago" she said to Danneel as she started to come back around.<br>"Mick? Yeah he was with Stella" she looked in the direction of a black haired girl who was nearly passed out in a corner "But now she's with Rick. He's the president's son you know.  
>Sam was confused "I thought it was part of the bikie code to not steal some ones girl?"<br>Danneel laughed as she poured some cocaine across the table "It's not stealing if he's dead is it?" she said snorting it up into her nose. Just then Jake appeared with Parko beside him, Sam and Danneel got up straight up away.  
>Parko face went from friendly to furious when he saw Danneel wiping her nose "Danneel!" he said walking over to her and grabbing her arm hard "Owww" she said.<br>"How many times have I told you woman! You can only snort that stuff when I say so!" he said and slapped her across the face. Sam instinctively moved towards them but Jake held her arm back. He looked at her and shook his head, Sam looked back over at Parko who picked Danneel up off the ground after hitting her "For that, you owe me" he said and roughly pushed her up some stairs. No one had seemed to notice what had just happened to Danneel, maybe they were all use to it? Sam thought to herself.  
>"The president is having a party tonight in honour of you joining the club" Jake said as he walked Sam out of that room.<br>"But I'm not a part of the club... am i?" Jake shook his head  
>"This is sort of a club joining; he will see how you are will all the other members and will decide if you can join".<p>

That night Danneel showed Sam where she would be sleeping  
>"So after tonight, tomorrow you can get your tattoo and officially be a member". Danneel said as she started to strip infront of Sam.<br>"Tattoo?" Danneel smiled and lifted her skirt, which revealed on her thigh writing 'Property of The Hells Angels'. Sam forced a smile as Danneel continued to get dressed _Shit, what had she really gotten herself into?_ she thought to herself.

As the night went on, Sam tried her best to blend in with all the other girls. Jake kept at her side the whole night, introducing her to other members and their girls. She formally met the president of the club, who was a particularly quiet person. His wife had actually died a couple of years ago and their son had joined over 2 years ago. Rick was around the same age as Sam and his girl was Stella. Sam watched them as the night went on but they didn't seem to be very fond of each other.  
>Parko stood up from a table with Danneel next to him and raised his beer<br>"A toast to new blood" he said looking at Sam and winking. "And now for initiation!" he yelled after everyone had drunk. All the girls looked at each other, laughing. Danneel walked over to Sam and pulled her off the chair and up to the stage. Sam was getting made to dance on the poles with the other girls, who gradually started to undress and kiss each other. The men were loving it, yelling and calling to them. Danneel kindly smiled and could tell how nervous Sam was, so she grabbed each hand and started swaying them. Sam looked over at Jake who was next to Parko, putting on a fake smile. Parko then whispered in Jakes ear and he walked over to the stage. The men started whistling and wooting at Jake as he grabbed Sam off the stage and put him over his shoulders, yelling with the other men.  
>Once they were out of everyones view, he put her down and she slapped him "What the hell was that?" she yelled at him<br>"Ow" he said drubbing his face. "What are you talking about? Its apart of the initiation for the girls."  
>Sam rolled her eyes "You could have mentioned all of this to me earlier! You seem to be enjoying this a little too much Jake." She said folding her arms.<br>Jake sighed "Look I'm sorry Sam, but this is how it happens. We're meant to be going at it right now in front of them, but instead I took you here". Sam looked down at her leather boots "We need to figure out who the killer is Jake, don't forget that."

The next day Sam woke up as Danneel was getting changed again.  
>"Wild night aye?" Danneel said to Sam who simply nodded. "You got a miss call by the way, on your phone. By someone named Emily" Danneel said chucking Sam her phone.<br>"Oh thanks" Sam said looking down at the missed call, then looked up and saw Danneel had bruises over her body. Sam knew straight away it was from Parko  
>"Why do you put up with it Danneel?" she asked her semi new friend. Danneel turned around and quickly pushed down her t shirt.<br>"Don't act as if you don't know. I get a place to sleep, food, alcohol... drugs... I'm looked after here". Sam shook her head and left the room.  
>As she was trying to call Emily back, Parko came out of nowhere. "Where's Danneel?" he asked with a vulgar tone.<br>"She's getting dressed". Sam said and started to walk past him but he pulled her aside into another room.  
>"Don't you talk to me like that you whore" He said moving in on her. Sam backed into the wall, she knew she couldn't act on her training and beat this guy down, she would have to try and take it for the sake of the case. Parko was face to face with her when suddenly he smiled and pushed back some hair from her face "I like you, you're just what I need". He sighed and pulled open the door again<br>"As soon as I get rid of my other whore, you'll be the first to know". He said gesturing for her to leave the room, she did so and he smacked her across the bum.

Jake met up with Sam down in the bar, where he was sitting with Rick, the President's son.  
>"Hey babe" Jake said and pulled her onto his lap.<br>Sam embarrassingly smiled at Rick who looked away "I'm errr going to see what Stella is doing" and he quickly left. Sam looked down at Jake as he continued tapping her leg.  
>"Can you stop that" she whispered. He looked down at what he was doing, stopped and cheekily grinned. Sam couldn't help but smile back at him, she wouldn't admit it to anyone but Jake was a bit of a charmer.<br>"I had a call from Emily earlier" he whispered in her ear "She said she tried to call you but you didn't answer. She said they have some news to tell us, so we'll get out of here soon and go see what they have."

An hour later, Sam and Jake pulled up at the same hotel where they had left.  
>"Garcia found out some more information on our victims. They were all definitely trying to change clubs, so Sam you were right" Hotch said.<br>"How's the search for the UnSub going?" Rossi asked both Sam and Jake.  
>"It could be a member named Parko" she said looking at the team.<br>"Detective Hall, what do you know about him?" Hotch said looking at Jake.  
>"Err well he's just one of the usual members. Been in the club for I think around 4 years, so he could be looking to move up further in the club." Hotch nodded and looked at JJ "Get Garcia to find out more about him. Anyone else Sam?"<p>

She thought for a moment, no one coming to mind. "I haven't really had much contact with other members yet, besides the President and his son".  
>"What's the son like?"<br>Jake shrugged "He's quiet, keeps to himself."  
>"Garcia's on the phone" Morgan said re entering the room as Jakes phone also rang so he left.<br>"Parko, real name David Parkinson has a record of theft, assault and drug possession Sir, but the son Rick well he's squeaky clean sir, accept for some worries from school councilars which say he likes to talk to himself and would rather spend time with himself than others."  
>"Like we said before, all he would care about is himself" Emily said.<p>

Jake ran into the room full of agents "Parko just rang me, told me about the meeting they just had about upgrading some members of the club. Apparently Rick, the presidents son went all mental after being told that only if his Dad were to die he would become president otherwise if the president were to retire, the secondary president would take over".  
>"So he snapped?" Sam asked, suddenly fearing that Danneel may be in danger.<br>"We've gotta get back" Jake yelled to Sam.  
>"We're all going, when Bikies get rowdy, anything can happen."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>15 minutes<strong> had passed and the FBI, along with the Fontana police department arrived at the club house of the FBI. They all stepped out with their FBI vests on, besides Sam and Jake. "You two go in through the back, they still need to think your apart of them. Reid and Morgan will follow in after you" Hotch ordered the team.  
>Jake, Sam, Reid and Morgan went around the back "We'll go in and see what's happening, stay out here".<p>

Jake and Sam walked through and saw some members of the club were dead on the bars floor, and Jake got out his gun.  
>"Stay behind me Sam".<br>She still had no gun licence, so she did what she was told. They could hear noises coming from the main room. Jake opened it slowly and saw the President with Parko and Danneel along with Rick and the other members of the club. Rick was holding Parko and his father hostage  
>"Where have you's two been!" he yelled as Jake put his gun up, aiming at Rick with Sam behind him who saw Danneel and the other girls were hiding by themselves near the bar.<br>"Why don't we just calm down and talk about this Rick?" Jake said.  
>Rick laughed "We? WE? Hahaha no I'm the one in charge here! As soon as my Dad dies, I will be the President of this club." He said pointing it down at his Dad.<br>"Okay okay, why don't you then, let the girls go?"  
>Rick looked over and saw they were all quivering. "Please let us go Rick" Stella said<br>"Shut up! I didn't choose you to be mine! They gave you to me after I killed your beloved Mick! I want my own girl!" he said looking at Danneel.  
>"Get out of here, before I change my mine!" So all the girls quickly ran over to the door behind Jake and Sam, but before Danneel could go he pointed the gun at her.<br>"Not you, I want you." Danneel slowly turned around and Sam took her hand. Rick looked at Parko and pointed the gun down at him "I want her" he said. Parko was nearly crying "Have her! I don't want her! She's yours!" Tears escaped Danneels eyes as Rick smirked and took the safety off his gun.  
>"Now that I have the girl, I just need the club" and the pointed the gun at his Dad.<br>As he shot, Jake shot first and Rick was flown against the wall. Then all of a sudden the fellow members of the club were bearing their guns and started shooting as they heard the FBI calling. Sam grabbed Danneel and ran for the door where she ran into Morgan and Reid.

It was a whole blur of gun fire and screaming girls. Sam found herself cornered behind a bar with Reid as members of the club were firing at them. Reid finished his last casings and turned to Sam, who wished desperately she had her own gun. They looked at each other silently, thinking this could be the end. The rest of their team were off in other directions of the club house, fighting for their own lives. Sam and Reid looked at each other as a member of the club spoke.  
>"If you FBI scum don't come out of there, we will come and get you".<br>Reid turned to Sam "We'll get out of this Sam" she wasn't so sure and leant in closer to his face. "I promise" he whispered as she moved in closer and closer and just as they were about to kiss they heard a door being shot down.  
>"FBI! Nobody move!" it was Morgan and Emily with more of the Fontana police department behind them. Reid sighed, got up off the floor and held out his hand for Sam.<br>Once there was no more commotion in the room, Morgan walked up to them "Is Danneel safe?" Sam asked. Morgan nodded "She's fine". 

Outside as the police were handcuffing Rick into the police car, Sam saw Jake had shot his arm. Other members of the Hells Angels were being put into other police cars. Sam was leaning against a police car still in her bikie clothes when Reid walked over to her and gave her his jacket. She smiled at him and was about to say something when Jake interrupted them  
>"Ummm I'll see you back on the jet" Reid said, nodding to the detective and walked away.<br>"Good work Agent" Jake said leaning next to her  
>"You too detective" she replied.<br>"I'll see you around" he said walking away.  
>She called out after him and he stopped "Get out while you still can Jake" he looked down at the ground, nodded and with a wave of his hands hew as off.<p>

Sam walked over to Danneel who was sitting with JJ.  
>"Hey" she said with a light smile on her face. Danneel smiled back<br>"A cop aye?" Danneel said jokingly "I knew you were different from the rest" she said putting her head down. JJ nodded at Sam and walked off to find the others, while Sam put her hand on Danneels shoulder.  
>"Your different from them too Danneel. You can do so much better than this, you know that right?"<br>Danneel nodded sadly "Once I get out, they'll just pull me back in, it will just go back to the way it was before". Sam got a card out of her pocket and wrote something on the back.  
>"This is my number Danneel and on the back is the number for someone who can help you. Call me if you ever need help".<p>

* * *

><p>Back in Quantico, Hotch called Sam into his office.<br>"The team and I were very impressed with how you handled yourself over the past couple of days Agent Walker".  
>Sam smiled "That means a lot Sir."<br>"And I was just talking to Director Strause. I told her that after your graduation next week, you will be working as a full time FBI agent for the BAU"  
>Sam was speechless "Oh my god! Thank you so much Sir! You won't regret this!" she said jumping for joy as she went and told her colleagues.<p>

"Well this sounds like a celebration!" Morgan said to Emily, Garcia, Reid and Sam.  
>"Drinks tonight then?" Emily asked looking at Garcia, Morgan and Reid.<br>"Sounds good to me" Garcia added and looked at Reid "I was going to watch Startrek tonight..."  
>Morgan rolled his eyes "C'mon Reid, how many times have you watched that? Come out with us."<br>"It will be fun and be the last time we can all hang out until I get back from graduation." Sam said.  
>Reid nodded and then called over at JJ "You coming aswell JJ?" but she shook her head so they all left.<p>

JJ was in her office, writing her report when her phone rang. After being on the phone for a couple of seconds she spoke  
>"Jason Gideon retried a few years ago, SSA Aaron Hotchner is our team leader now".<p>

Hotch looked up from his desk when JJ walked in  
>"I have a Leuientant Horatio Caine, from the MDPD on the phone. He knew Gideon and needs our help."<br>Hotch nodded "Transfer it".  
>After a seconds pause<br>"This is SSA Hotchner, how can I help you Leuitenatn Caine?" a few more minutes passed by and Hotch spoke again "Thanks for calling us Leuitenant Caine My team will be there first thing tomorrow".

**[Authors Note: I hope everyone liked that long chapter haha, the next one will be a Crossover! What do you think will happen?]**


	4. Being Stalked

**[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters, but I do own any plots or characters I have made up]**

**Authors Note**: Sorry for the late update, been busy writing the Crossover between CSI Miami/Criminal Minds _'Two Minds are better than One'_ which you should read to understand whats lead up to this chapter

* * *

><p>As the team started their first day back at Quantico after Miami, as beautiful place it is they were happy to be home. Especially Reid, who as he got into the elevator his heart started to beat faster and faster. Just before the elevator door closed, a hand reached in to stop it. Agent Morgan, Reids fellow colleague walked in holsding a coffee.<br>"Excited to see Sam?" Morgan said pressing the number for their floor with a smug look on his face. Reid said nothing, he was already nervous enough to see her.  
>"C'mon man, don't be like that. I saw how many text messages she sent you when we were in Miami, it's obvious she's into you" he said as the elevator door opened and they both got out.<br>Reid smiled to himself _'Wow she likes me too?'_ He thought as he followed Morgan to Garcia's computer room. As they got to the door, Morgan turned to him "Just ask her out Reid" he said then opened the door.  
>Garcia was sitting down infront of her computer screens laughing with a light haired brunette, who both turned around with smiles.<br>Garcia got up, walking over and took the coffee Morgan had brought in for her "naww thanks sugar puss"  
>"How was Miami?" Sam asked the two agents but kept her eyes on Reid, who got nervous and couldn't form a simple sentence.<br>"It was alright, considering "  
>Sam picked up a file, skimming through it "Yeah I briefly read over the case, seems like it would have been a hard one. Especially working with that CSI whose girlfriend was one of the victims".<br>Morgan nodded, agreeing with her statement but then Garcia spoke up "I've been talking to CSI Delko and let me say Morgan, you have some competition"  
>Morgan acted as if he had gotten shot in the heart "Ooo baby girl that hurt" he said teasingly, turning to Reid as Sam headed for the door, gesturing for him to follow her.<br>"I've got to go speak to Hotch" she said as she left the room.

Both Garcia and Morgan nodded in her direction, so Reid left and caught up to her "I forgot to say congratulations on your graduation, officially an FBI agent. Your family must be proud".  
>She nodded, fiddling with the folder she was holing which meant to Reid she was nervous talking to him also "Yeah well apparently I'm in the local newspaper, my mum rang and told me"<br>They stood awkwardly together in silence until Reid finally got up the courage to ask Sam out on a date"Sam, I was wondering if you'd like to something with me tonight?"  
>She crossed her arms over her torso, looking down at the ground "Are you asking me out on a date Dr Reid?"<br>Reid nodded, putting his hand through his hair "yeah.. yeah I guess I am"  
>Sams face light up with joy "I'd love too" she said with a sweet smile making Reid blush a little.<p>

* * *

><p>That evening Reid had taken Sam out to an Italian restaurant which was renowned to have fantastic being seated for a few minutes, Reid and Sam studied the menu after they had ordered some looked beautiful Reid thought as he quickly glanced up from his menu when he thought she wasn't watching him. But a couple of time she caught his eye, smiling to herself. She was wearing a tight but not revealing black cocktail dress, with her light brown hair pushed to the side in soft curls.<p>

After the waiter came and took their menu's away, Reid was starting to get even more nervous because now he couldn't just talk to her about what she was going to eat. Instead he started babbling on about a article he had read in the paper this morning, Sam sat in awe, smiling and nodding at him when he suddenly stopped himself, embarrassed at his ramblings."Sorry" he said looking down at his plate  
>"Don't be, I find it fascinating that you know so much. Don't be embarrassed about it."<br>_Is this girl real?_ Reid thought to himself, if this was any other girl even JJ or Prentiss, they would have given him the weirdest of looks but Sam was interested in what he was saying. Just as Reid had lightly smiled back at Sam, her phone started ringing  
>"It's my Mum" she said to Reid who said she should answer it then. Sam listened to her Mum for a couple of minutes, with a confused face "Mum, just calm down, I doubt it's anything..." she paused again, listening intently "Okay Mum I'll be there as soon as I can" and she hung up, looking at Reid, wishing she didn't have to say what she was going to.<br>"Reid..." she began to say but Reid shook his head, not needing an excuse "What's happened?" he asked her.  
>"My Mums just freaking out about because our dog has gone missing and she thinks it has something to do with some weird phone calls she's been getting"<br>Reid nodded "Well in our profession it sounds a bit odd, you should go" Sam quickly picked up her clutch, rising from the table "I'm so sorry about this, it's probably nothing so I'll see you at work".  
>Reid stood up as she left the table, feeling like a boy being ditched by his prom date but then Sam was back, smiling.<br>"I forgot something" she said, leaning in and kissing his cheek and then she was gone.

* * *

><p>Back at work, Reid saw Sam was not at her desk and then was called into the conference room by JJ. When he arrived Morgan, Prentiss, Garcia and Rossi were already seated and looking at their team leader Hotch.<br>"I just got off the phone with Agent Walker who had to go home over the weekend. She had asked as a favour that we go and visit her; I've cleared it with Strause so we'll be off to Detroit in 15 minutes."  
>All the agents nodded in sequence, getting up from the table heading back to their desks while Reid stayed back to ask Hotch what was going on<br>"The family pet was found mutilated on her front porch, there have been strange phone calls to the home phone and now they're receiving mail"  
>Reid knew from that short description that it was not good, Sam and her family had a stalker on their hands.<p>

In their SUV's on their way to Sam's house, they discussed the case in front of them "Sam's Dad left them when she was 13, her sister is 2 years older and her Mum never got re married" Garcia said over her laptop back at Quantico. "I don't like prying into Sam's personal life" she said to Morgan who looked at Hotch  
>"We have to do this to know what kind of UnSub we're looking at, you know that baby girl" he replied with a sympathetic tone and then Garcia's face was no longer on the screen.<p>

The BAU teamed pulled up in front of a cute cottage looking house, with a white picket fence surrounded by daisies. Sam and a darker haired girl were waiting and walked up to them as they got out of their cars.  
>"It's gotten worst" Sam greeted them, half smiling when it came to Reid looking at her "Sorry this is my sister Rachael" the team nodded, introducing themselves individually.<br>"Your Dr Reid, Sam's told me about you" Rachael said smiling at Reid. Moran nudged him playfully but Reid wasn't in the mood, he just wanted to help Sam and her family before anything bad could happen.  
>The two sisters walked the BAU agents into their family phone where their Mum was sitting down in the lounge room talking to a man around the same age as her.<br>"This is my Mum, Donna and this is Officer Bourke, he's an old family friend" Sam told her colleagues, walking off into the kitchen, rubbing her forehead. Reid followed after noticing her behaviour, wanting to see if she was alright.  
>Sam leant against the kitchen bench, arms folded over her chest and looking down at the ground until Reid walked up to her which made her smile for a second<br>"It's a stalker isn't it? I could tell as soon as I got here and Mum told me the whole story, she's really scared Reid and... so am I"  
>She said looking up into Reid's warm chocolate brown eyes and she instantly felt safer "We're here now, it's going to be okay" he said as he rubbed her back, trying to make her feel better then both of their eyes shot up as Prentiss walked in on them.<br>"Um Hotch needs us" she said awkwardly, walking back out of the kitchen.

"Sam, your mother just informed us about what's been happening, we know he's escalating so we need to figure out who it is before something worst happens so we'll need to ask you some questions and look into your past"  
>Sam, Rachael and their mother all nodded, agreeing together to stop this mad person. Officer Bourke lead Hotch away from the family and other BAU agents<br>"What are we looking for Agent Hotchner?" the older officer asked  
>"Records of any sort – work, hospital, high school anything that might tell us who this person is and why they're stalking the Walkers".<p>

Officer Bourke nodded, turning towards the door when a young man appeared, looking around the family room stopping at Sam.  
>"Sam! Your back!" he said walking towards her but Morgan stepped infront of him "Who are you?" he asked, putting his hand up. The tall, dark haired man with green eyes smirked "You must work with Sam? I saw the article in the paper about you graduating" he said turning to Sam as she walked towards him.<br>"It's okay Morgan, we went to high school together. How are you Scotty?"  
>He smiled, sizing her up and down, Reid didn't like the way he was looking at her "I'm better now your here, but Rach told me what's been happening. Weird stuff aye? Weird enough for the FBI to come here"<br>Sam looked at her sister, who shrugged her shoulders "We've been seeing each other for the past couple of months, I've been meaning to tell you"  
>Sam's mouth fell open "Excuse me? You and my sister!" she said looking at Scotty then back to Rachael "You and my ex?"<br>Prentiss and Morgan exchanged looks, moving in to whisper "It's like a soap opera" Morgan said which Prentiss lightly laughed at.

* * *

><p>Sam was sitting in her room with Prentiss, who was admiring her numerous awards from when she was younger as Reid and Morgan entered.<br>"Hotch and JJ have gone with Officer Bourke to his station, and Rossi's with your sister and Mum" Morgan said, glancing around the room "Drama awards?" he said.  
>Sam looked up, nodding as she turned a page in her senior year book "I was the lead in a few school productions and won some competitions" she said as if it were nothing.<br>Morgan nodded looking at Reid who had not said anything yet, odd behaviour for the young profiler. Prentiss gestured for them to leave, getting up off the bed and giving Morgan a silent look. He sighed, leaving the two youngings alone.  
>Reid moved over to her bed, sitting down and looking over her shoulder at the page she was on. The photo was of her as the Prom queen and to Reid's dismay, Scotty was the King.<br>"High school sweethearts, most likely to get married. I thought the cheerleader and jock got those titles" he said aloud.  
>Sam shook her head side to side "Not at my school apparently" she said looking up and smiling at him, but he looked away and Sam knew he was a bit jealous of Scotty "We went out for a couple of years back in school we broke up when I went to college. He doesn't mean anything to me now"<br>She said trying to show Spencer that she was interested in him, not her ex. But she still couldn't believe her sister would go behind her back to see him!

Reid walked back into the lounge room where Morgan and Prentiss were talking to Rachael and Scotty "So what do we do now?" Rachael asked, with Scotty standing next to her.  
>"Well the team needs to go over his behaviour more to understand him and to find out who he is targeting then we shall have a viable profile"<br>Rachael nodded looking up at Scotty who's eyes then turned away from her when Sam appeared holding her year book still. Scotty knew it was time to go, so he kissed Rachael quickly heading for the door.  
>Prentiss went over to Sam, taking the book out of her hands<br>"Still can't believe them" she said to Prentiss who shrugged, looking over her shoulder at Rachael who was the splitting image of Sam except for the hair colour. She turned back to Sam and said  
>"But look at who you've got now"<br>Sam knew she meant Reid, sure she liked him a lot but nothing had really happened between them yet... she would have to change that she thought to herself.  
>"Who's that?" Prentiss asked, showing Sam a photograph.<br>It was Sam, with an arm around a thinner guy with glasses "Oh that was Mike, he was in my drama class"  
>Prentiss started flicking through more pages, looking for the same guy "He's not in any others?" she asked Sam "He didn't have many friends..." she trailed off.<p>

* * *

><p>An hour had passed and the BAU team were heading off to their hotel for some sleep and would come back tomorrow to discuss the UnSub and their ongoing profile when Rachael received a phone call and hung up quickly "Scotty's been attacked! He's in intensive care!"<p>

As they got to the hospital, Rachael went into Scotty's room while Sam walked over to her team, speaking amongst themselves."We know what kind of UnSub we're looking for and who he's stalking..." Prentiss said to Sam.  
>"First the phone calls and letters, then killing the dog and the boyfriend... he's taking out his competition..." Morgan added looking at Sam also, who was thinking about what the team were edging towards.<br>"Which can only mean he's heading after the one thing he wants which is Rachael" Sam said looking over at her sister.

Officer Bourke and Donna walked over to the agents "We'll stay with her while she's here and I'll drive her home" Officer Bourke stated but Sam didn't agree "No, she's my sister so I will"  
>Officer Bourke nodded, knowing he couldn't change Sam's mind, as Sam and her Mum went into the hospital room where Rachael was sitting beside her boyfriends bed.<p>

Officer Bourke had some officers arrive at the hospital to watch over Scotty while the BAU told Bourke what type of UnSub they were dealing with, turning to Reid as he began to speak.  
>"We're dealing with an Erotomanic who are a form of stalker who possess the delusional belief that another person, usually of a higher social status is in love with them"<br>Reid stopped talking once Sam and her sister approached them "I'm taking Rach home now, I'll stay the night too just to make sure everything's alright."

Hotch nodded "Reid and Morgan will check up on you" he said looking at the two male agents who nodded back at their boss.  
>Reid watched as Sam left the hospital, arm in arm with her sister towards their car.<br>"What do we do now?" asked Officer Bourke, with Donna Walker beside him.  
>Hotch turned to Morgan then back to them "Agent Morgan is our specialist in Obsessive crimes"<br>"Well now that we know who the stalker is after it will be a lot easier to find out who he is. We just need to keep Rachael safe and then figure out our next move"

* * *

><p>Sam pulled up in the driveway of her family home and her older sister hopped out of the passenger seat, both walking slowly towards the front door.<br>Rachael turned to her sister before she opened the door "I am sorry that I didn't tell you about Scotty and I"  
>Sam sighed "Rach, it's fine and he'll be fine. Trust me, we'll catch this guy" she said and opened the door.<p>

Once in the hallway, Rachael headed for her bedroom while Sam put down her gun and badge on the dining room table, and sat herself down. She sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking to herself. How many stalking cases she had studied at the academy, she had thought nothing like this would ever happen to her family but then Sam heard a weird noise and a thump coming from upstairs in her sisters room  
>"Rachael?" she called out, getting up and grabbing her gun making her way up the stairs towards the room. There was no answer and Sam was getting worried "Rach?" she called out again, turning a corner and seeing her sisters body lying on the floor.<br>Sam lowered her gun, rushing over to her sisters body "Rachael! Can you hear me!" she said putting the gun down on the floor, putting her hands around her sisters face. She looked back at her hands and saw blood, but then suddenly she felt something hard hit the back of her head...

Reid and Morgan parked their black SUV outside the Walkers family home, looking around the street.  
>"I thought Officer Bourke was having some officers watch the house?" Reid said to Morgan as they got to the door. Morgan knocked on it but there was no answer which usually was not a good sign... and they got out their guns, opening the unlocked door...<p>

The house was pitch black and the two agents split up, Morgan going up the stairs and Reid heading for the lounge room and yelled out for Reid to come up stairs and once he got there, Morgan had his hands around Rachaels neck, checking for a pulse.  
>"We're too late" he said kneeling back up off the floor "She was shot in the chest, bled out" he said putting his gun away.<br>Reid got out his phone, dialling Hotch's number and told him what had happened.

"I don't get it, why would the UnSub kill Rachael?" JJ said as the others were all on loud speaker. Morgan stood silently, looking around Rachael's room and then his eyes lit up  
>"If I were going to kidnap someone... I'd take out whoever was with them" he said looking up at Reid who had figured out what he meant.<p>

Rossi shut his eyes in disbelief "We were wrong, the UnSub wasn't interested in Rachael..." putting his hand through his short goatie.  
>"He was after Sam and now he has her" Prentiss added, looking at JJ who was biting her fingernails, worry in her eyes.<p>

Hotch placed his hands in his pockets, the only one of the team seeming to keep his cool  
>"We know the profile. The UnSub obviously has a fixation with Sam and has probably some sort of fantasy which he is playing out. So as long as she plays along with it... she'll be alright.<p>

Reid put his hand through his hair looking at Morgan who then spoke over the phone to their other colleagues "But as soon as she stops... the UnSub will kill her"  
>Hotch breathed in and out silently, looking at each member of his team "Agent Walker's a smart girl, she'll know what to do... we just have to follow the profile..." <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Will the BAU find Sam in time? or will the UnSub do the unthinkable to one of their own?<strong>

_Stay tuned..._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong> The next chapter is really intense so let me know what you thought of it/what you think will happen because I'd love to hear it :)


	5. Agent In Trouble

**[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters but I do own any character/plot I have made up]**

* * *

><p>The BAU team stood infront of the local police station, looking into the eyes of every free officer including Officer Bourke.<br>"In the USA at any given time there are over 200,0000 people being stalked. Our Unsub is having a fantasy love affair with Agent Sam Walker, the way John Hinckley did with Jodi Foster. Erotomanics are a form of stalker who posses the delusional belief that another person, usually of a higher social status is in love with them.  
>Sam was not aware of her stalker until her family told her about the dogs killing and random hang up phone calls but now he has escalated... from beating her ex boyfriend to murdering her sister".<br>Prentiss said looking over at Reid, who just stared into space so Morgan continued for him  
>"When the stalker feels they've been in some way betrayed by their love object, this often leads to violence against the target.<br>In the case of John Robert Bardo, when actress Rebecca Schaeffer took a role where she had to have a sexual relationship with another character, it was enough to make him snap and seek out to kill her". Morgan finished crossing his arms, as Hotch took over the Profile  
>"Though stalkers can be either male or female, it's most likely we're looking for a single male a loner in his late 20s to early 40s,who' very intelligent. But we do know, the Unsub is somebody who Agent Walker knows, so we begin looking into her past and find someone like our Profile. He truly believes Sam is in love with him, he obsessed with her. This UnSub will would have also had a stressor, which made him suddenly act on his feelings so try to look for anything like losing a job or house"<p>

The police officers all nodded and started to work while the BAU huddled in together "Prentiss, you and JJ go back to Sam's house. Morgan, ring Garcia and see what files she has on Sam prior to her joining the FBI" Hotch gave out the orders and then looked at Reid, concerned at how quiet he was being.  
>Morgan started to walk over to Reid once the team split up to do their own jobs, taking out his phone and started to dial<br>"Hey baby girl, we need you more than ever" he said into his phone, watching Reid as he stared blankly at a white board.  
>"What can I do for you my sugar muffin?" she said with her usual cheeky banter. Morgan sighed, knowing what he was about to say was going to destroy her.<br>"The UnSub killed Rachael and he's taken Sam" he said all at once. Garcia was silent, trying to process what her colleague had just told her when she snapped out of it, knowing her team needed her.  
>"What do you need?" Garcia asked immediately "Find out all about Sam before she joined the team, anything Garcia. This guy could have met her anywhere".<br>Once he hung up the phone, he stood next to the young genius who was still staring at the white board, holding a tester to his face when he turned to Morgan  
>"I've seen plenty of cases like this Morgan, I know what happens" Morgan shook his head, disagreeing with his statement<br>"Don't think like that Reid, we'll get her back. You know why I know that?" Reid shook his head "Because of you".

At Sam's family home, Prentiss and JJ were going through her room looking at old school reports and photo albumbs when JJ picked up one, starting to look through it.  
>Prentiss looked over and saw she was reading Sam's senior high school year book "Sam showed me that one the other day" she said smiling at her blonde friend who looked saddened and worried as she closed the book.<br>"This is not going to end well is it Emily?"  
>Prentiss sat down on the bed next to her dear friend JJ, putting a comforting arm around her "I know we'll get her back, we just have to use the Profile." And then suddenly an idea came into Prentiss's head. She leant over JJ, picking up the year book and flicked through the pages until she stopped and gazed down at the page.<br>"What is it?" JJ asked as Sam's Mum Donner entered the room. Prentiss picked up the book, pointing at a photo  
>"Do you know much about this guy Mrs Walker?" she asked. Donna looked at the photo for a second then nodded<br>"Yes, he did Drama with Sam throughout high school and from what I believe didn't have many friends. He fancied Sam you know..." She said as if it meant nothing but JJ and Prentiss did, so she took out her phone, calling Hotch "I think I may have found the UnSub".

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sam finally awoke and felt a pounding pain to the back of her head where she had been knocked out. She slowly started to open her eyes and saw she was in a small and dark room. Sam tried to move her hands but they were bound as she found herself lying sideways on a bed. Sam tried to scream but her mouth was bound with sticky tape. Then she heard a door open, followed by some footsteps which stopped next to her. He bent down, pulling her up off the bed so he could look into her green eyes. Sam looked behind the man she now recognised as being Mike Hamilton from high school, and the walls in his room were covered in photos and articles of herself. Mike smiled, gently removing the sticky tape from her mouth.<br>"Oh Sam, you look as stunning as ever" Mike said pulling a free strand of hair behind her ear, making her flinch a little but then her FBI instincts started to kick in. Sam knew about stalkers and what they were capable of if the subject of their affection didn't play along with their fantasy, she knew right then and there that if she wanted to stay alive she would have to play along with whatever he wanted.  
>"Do you like what I've done with my room?" he said slowly backing away from her, pointing at her face covered on the walls. Sam nodded politely, acting as if she was impressed "You put in a lot of effort Mike" she said adding a light smile. Mike grinned widely, walking back over to her and putting his hands her face<br>"You mean EVERYTHING to me" he said seriously and Sam went along with it, looking at one particular photo on the nightstand next to the bed.  
>"Is that from our play we did in grade 12?" she asked him. Mike grinned quickly going to the nightstands draw, holding some pieces of paper<br>"A Streetcar named Desire, what a classic. And Blanche, what a tragic character but you, brought her life" he said untying her hands, giving her the paper he was holding.  
>"That was when I truly knew we were meant to be together Sam, after watching you on stage. I always wanted to act beside you but I couldn't I was always seen as the guy behind the curtains so please can you read this script with me?"<br>Sam smiled, looking down at the script seeing it was the scene where Stanley attacks Blanche "We're going to put on a little show" he said pulling her up from the bed and into the wall.

"Go Garcia" Morgan said as he placed his mobile infront of the team and put in on loud speaker.  
>"Well after Prentiss's brilliant clue finding, Mr Mike Hamilton is a 26 year old computer game consultant who just recently lost his job and had to move back in with his mother"<br>"Now that's what I call a stressor" Rossi added looking to Hotch who had his arms crossed over his chest waiting for Garcia to finish  
>"I sent you all the address to your Ipads, so go get my girl back"<p>

* * *

><p>Sam could feel Mike's breath on her neck as they lied down together on his bed, with his arm over her. He was asleep and she knew this was the only time she had a chance of getting away so she slowly got under his arm, sliding to the floor and trying to not make a sound as she walked towards the door. She tried to turn the doorknob but it was locked, and she must've made a bit of noise because then Mike was out of bed, yelling at her<br>"What do you think your doing?" he ran at her, throwing her back against the wall again. Sam put her hands up to her head as she felt the same place as before start to hurt again  
>"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was just going to make you something to eat..." she lied. Mike had his face an inch away from hers, mortified at her for trying to escape but then his demeanour instantly changed<br>"I'll go to the shops and come back to make you something special, how about blueberry muffins? they're still your favourite right?" he said smiling. Sam could feel her heart beating faster and faster but knew she had to keep her cool and nodded slowly.  
>Mike took Sams hand, moving her towards the bed and took out the sticky tape. "Now just to make sure you don't go leaving" he said putting it over her mouth, hands and legs.<br>"I'll be back shortly, then after we've eaten we can continue with our play" he said as he walked out the door, locking it.  
>Once she was sure he was out of the house after hearing his car drive off, Sam started to wriggle to try and get herself unbound but it was useless. After hysterically moving around, she fell off the bed and onto the floor and started to weep. What was she going to do? She couldn't keep this act up forever. All she wanted was to see her family and Spencer.<p>

The BAU arrived outside Mike Hamiltons house and Hotch told them where to go "Reid, Morgan and Prentiss go around back where as me and the others will take the front"  
>The team agreed and after putting on their FBI vests they got out their guns, proceeding towards the house. Morgan, Prentiss and Reid found a staircase leading down to a basement to they followed it, when they reached the door it was locked. Prentiss could hear some noise from coming inside, she nodded to Morgan who then kicked down the door.<br>On the floor near the bed, Sam was tied up and was a total mess. Reid was the first to put his gun away and run towards her as Morgan and Prentiss called out to the others. He knelt down to her, gently taking the sticky tape from her mouth. Sam didn't say a word as Morgan and Prentiss got closer and Reid untied her. Reid put out his hands for her to hold so he could help her up off the ground but she was hesitant  
>"Take my hands" he said with a warm and reassuring smile, so she took them and once they were off the floor, Sam had her arms behind Reids neck and he was holding her as she wept. Morgan and Prentiss spoke once they broke apart<br>"Sam, where is he?" Morgan asked as she took her arms from around Reid, wiping tears from her face.  
>"He's at the shops" she stuttered and then something came to her mind "How's Rachael?" she asked, not knowing it was too late and that her older sister was dead.<p>

After the BAU waited for Mike to come back to the house, they arrested him and sent him to the police station for the night while they thought it would be best after a nice sleep to talk to him. Sam decided to stay at the hotel where the members of her team were staying, instead of her home where Rachael had been killed.

* * *

><p>"We'll be right next door" JJ said to Sam as the team began to leave the young agents room. She nodded, lightly smiling back at JJ. Morgan and Reid were the last to leave her room but before they did, Sam spoke under her breath to Reid<br>"Please don't leave me"  
>Reid looked at Morgan, who without saying a word, left the room shutting the door behind him. Sam had decided to have a shower so Reid sat down on the lounge, wondering what he was meant to do. Once she had come out, she still had the same look on her face. There was no emotion, just blank. Sam sat down next to him on the lounge, curling her feet under her legs, biting her teeth. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Reid knew he had to ask her<br>"Sam" he said which made her jump "Sorry" he apologised. Sam finally looked at him in the eyes for the first time since he rescued her that afternoon, waiting to hear what he was going to say  
>"I need to know, but did he.. erm.. make you..." How could he ask Sam if Mike had raped her? He couldn't form the right words to ask her but obviously she knew what he was referring too.<br>"No, he didn't" she answered before he could finish his sentence properly, getting up from the lounge and walking out onto the balcony.  
>Reid followed after her, watching her closely as she looked out into the distance, holding her shoulders and shivering. He moved behind her, slowly placing his hand on her shoulder. Sam shut her eyes, breathing in loudly then putting her hand on top of his.<br>Reid left it there until she let go and faced him, looking down at her feet. Next thing he knew, Reid could hear sniffling noises and Sam was crying so he pulled her into his chest. They stood there together for 5 minutes until she pulled away  
>"Maybe I should go now"<br>Reid said, edging for the balcony door but Sam grabbed his hand pulling him back towards her. Sam looked up into Reids big brown eyes, as he looked down into hers  
>"Please don't"<br>Sam whispered "I don't want to be alone" as she leant up and lightly kissed him. They both had their eyes shut for a long time, both realising they had finally had their first kiss. Sam placed her hands on his chest, opening her eyes again  
>"Will you please just hold me?"<br>Reid nodded "Of course" he said wrapping his arms around her cold shivering body.

* * *

><p>The next morning down at the police station, Hotch tells Sam Mike has pleaded insane. She quietly nods, walking with Reid towards the interview room. Morgan comes out of the room and stands next to them as they peer behind the glass at the UnSub who killed Rachael Walker.<br>"Sam...Sammy" he said to the glass "I know your there, I just want to talk to you..."  
>Sam walked to the door but was stopped by Morgan<br>"I want to talk to him" she said as if nothing would change her mind. Morgan looked at Reid who shrugged  
>"Okay but you must let him know there is nothing between you. Be firm with him" Sam nodded and then walked into the room.<p>

"Sam, I knew you'd come back to me" he said as she sat down in front of him. Sam started fidgeting with her hands, not looking at him. He moved forward to touch her but he was cuffed to the table  
>"Mike, look" she paused for a second trying to think of what to say to the person who murdered her sister<br>"We can't be together" were the words she could only come up with. Confusion arose over his face, and he squinted his eyebrows together  
>"What... what do you mean? We're meant to be together forever"<br>But that was it, Sam couldn't take it anymore "You destroyed my life" she said and stood up as Reid and Morgan entered the room. Mike pounded his fists on the table to get her attention again before she left the room  
>"BUT I LOVE YOU! YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE BACK IN SCHOOL WHO GAVE A DAM ABOUT ME! WHAT AM I SUPOSE TO DO WITH YOU?" he screamed as Morgan dragged him out of the interview room, past Sam who was standing next to Reid for support but she couldn't be nice to this murderer anymore<br>"YOU MURDERED MY SISTER! I COULD NEVER LOVE YOU!" she screamed back at him, unable to stop herself.  
>But before he was out of her site he called one last thing back at her "WE'RE MEANT FOR EACHOTHER SAM! AND WE WILL BE ONE DAY!"<p>

* * *

><p>Outside on the airstrip, the team board their jet to go back to Quantico. Sam and Reid have not spoken about their kiss from last night, Reid wants to know what this means but at this exact moment Sam has more important things on her mind he thought to himself as they walked towards the jet. JJ, Rossi and Prentiss were first on the jet Reid noticed and then stopped when he looked behind himself and saw Sam and Hotch talking.<br>"Hotch... I" but before she could finish her sentence, Hotch spoke "You need to stay and sort out some things. Come back when you're ready" He lightly smiled then walked off past Reid to the jet. Morgan walked up next to him, looking in her direction "Go talk to her kid" so Reid slowly made his way over to Sam as she waved goodbye to her colleagues.  
>"So... you're not coming back with us?" he asked her. Sam shook her head "I need some time to figure out some stuff and Mum needs me here".<br>They both stood there in silence looking into each other's eyes, wanting one to make the first move. Reid could sense everyone watching them but he didn't think this was the right moment. Instead he moved in slowly, putting his arms around her  
>"Come home soon" he whispered in her ear as he leant backwards into his normal stance. She nodded back at him, quickly wiping a tear from her cheek and then he turned his back and walked towards the jet.<br>Once on the jet, he looked outside his window, staring at the girl of his dreams when Morgan came and sat next to him"Don't worry Reid, she'll be back soon"

* * *

><p><em>Will Sam return to the BAU and back to Reid?<em>  
>Stay tuned.<p> 


	6. Sammy's Back

**[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds or their characters, but I do own any characters or plots I have made up]**

* * *

><p>Four weeks had passed since Spencer Reid said goodbye to his FBI colleague and love interest Samara Walker. The last time they had seen each other was when she had informed the team she would be having some time off from the BAU, after her ex classmate stalked her and murdered Rachael, her older sister. Spencer had tried to call Sam, but every time he did she couldn't talk but all he wanted to know was if she was alright and when was she coming back.<p>

Spencer arrived at the BAU ready to put his thoughts about Sam behind him and concentrate on their new case. He walked into the BAUs conference room, putting down his bag, not realising everyone was looking at him.  
>"What?" he finally asked when he looked up from taking a sip of his 'coffee'. Derek Morgan looked at him, holding his pen up to his face and gestured outside the conference room<br>"Didn't you hear? Sams back"

Spencers heart gave a jump and he looked out to where Derek was motioning. His team leader Aaron Hotchner was closely talking to Director Strausse and Sam who looked as fragile as ever. Spencer examined her actions and could see that over the past month Sam had lost a bit of weight, not that she looked ill but looked more strained and exhausted from the turmoil her family had just gone through.

Just as Spencer had finished his diagnostic on her physical appearance, the bubbly bright red head technical analysis Penelope Garcia came in through the door  
>"Is it true Sammy's back?"<br>Emily Prentiss nodded, not saying a word as herself and the other agents continued to watch on outside.  
>"You'd thought she'd need a bit more time" JJ said after a couple of minutes.<br>Rossi shrugged casually, taking out his new Ipad which all members of the team had just got given "We all act differently to situations like this"  
>The team nodded in sequence as Hotch said goodbye to the Director and walked Sam towards the conference room. They all looked up with warm smiles as Sam walked in the door, standing up to give her a hug.<p>

Sam stood awkwardly next to Reid as Hotch spoke "As you can see Agent Walker has returned to work, we have spoken with the Director so there is no need to talk about what happened unless Sam wants to"  
>They all sat down at the table, getting into their profiler mode as JJ stayed standing, turning to the computer screen.<br>"In a small town of Pennsylvania, there have been reports of missing people, to many for such a small town. So the police got into action and have actually found 4 of the missing bodies"  
>The team looked up on the projector to see the victims, all observing every aspect of the photo.<p>

"There's nothing similar about them - different ages, different genders" Morgan pointed out as JJ continued pressing the buttons to show the victims.  
>Reid studied them extensively, an idea coming to his head as he quickly read over the victims records "One of victims Jimmy Roberts suffering from diabetes while Jan Timmons been in and out of rehab her whole life"<br>Hotch looked over at Garcia and asked her to look into their background, to see if they had any criminal records and such.

Garcia was back in a jiffy, holding up some pieces of paper she had just printed off "Luke Jacobs had one charge of indecent exposure in front of teenagers"  
>Rossi, pointed to a photo of a very particular skinny man in his late 30s whose name was Lachlan Barker.<br>"What about him Garcia? Anything criminal?"  
>Garcia quickly skimmed through her notes, shaking her head "Nothing on him, just the usual stuff. Normal job, no criminal record"<br>Then an idea popped in Sams head "Is he married?" she asked, everyone looking at her forgetting she had come back.  
>Garcia looked through the records, shaking her head again "Nope, all it says he lives with his... Sorry lived with his boyfriend"<p>

"So" Sam said getting up from her seat, heading towards the projector with the 4 victims photos up "What do these 4 victims look like to you?"  
>The team took another close look at the victims Sam was pointing at, she obviously had an idea but wanted to know if they could see anything too.<br>"Well with knowing their records, I would have to say" Morgan said pointing at Luke Jacobs, the victim who flashed some kids "A paedophile" and pointing at Jimmy Roberts the overweight man suffering from diabetes "Obese" pointing at Jan Timmons the lady from Rehab "A Drug Addict" and "lastly Lachlan Barker, Homosexual"  
>The team pondered their thoughts for a few seconds, giving their attention to Prentiss who was first to speak "By the looks of it, we might have a vigilante on our hands? Or something to do with the deadly sins so a Religious act" Prentiss asked.<br>Morgan shook his head, not convinced at Prentiss's idea "But there has been no signs of Christianity or anything, if he was on a mission from god, he would be showing it, writing it."

* * *

><p>On the Jet, Morgan, Prentiss, JJ and Reid watched on as Sam sat by herself away from the other team members, listening to her Ipod. Morgan leaned in closer to Reid, whispering "Have you talked to her yet?" he asked as Prentiss leant in to hear their conversation.<br>"Not really, I don't know what to say" Reid answered Morgan's question, leaning back in his chair as Prentiss and Morgan looked at each other.  
>"Reid, just go" Morgan said after a while of watching Reid continuously look over at Sam. Reid shook his head and Prentiss gave up on, and went over to Sam.<br>"What are you listening to?" Prentiss asked casually.  
>Sam took out her headphones, rolling her eyes with a small smile "I'm fine Emily; you don't have to come and check on me"<br>Emily nodded seeing Sam wasn't going to speak, she smiled at the young agent and got up to leave "Well if you need anyone..." she said putting her hand on Sams shoulder and went back to her seat with Morgan and Reid.

"What did she say?" Reid asked as she sat down next to Morgan. Prentiss shrugged, looking back over at the youngest member of the team  
>"She's stubborn insits nothings wrong"<br>Morgan scoffed "She should know better, she's working with Profilers, we know when somethings not right"  
>Prentiss half laughed at her colleagues joke while Reid kept a straight face "I just don't understand what we can do for her if she won't let us" he said after a few minutes of silence.<br>Prentiss and Morgan glanced at each other then back to Reid  
>"Well for now, looks like we have to wait for Sam to want us to help, Kid" Morgan reluctantly said, picking up the case file and started to flip through the pages.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>I'm sorry I haven't updated this for ages, I've been busy writing another story. But I decided to update and have a shorter chapter than try to write a huge chapter which I would probably end up wrecking, but the next chapter will start where this one ended, so this case is a 2 part chapter.

Let me know what you think/ what you think will happen with Sam and Reid? will she open up to her team?  
>and if you review I'll send you a snippet of the next chapter!<p> 


	7. Not Going Anywhere

**[Disclaimer - I do not own Criminal Minds or their characters, but I do own any characters or plots I have made up]**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>.

* * *

><p>The team had landed in Pennsylvania and been driven to the Local police station to meet with the lead police officer on the case.<br>After the general meet and greet of the police officers and the profilers, they quickly got to work – splitting up into teams to work faster.  
>Morgan, Reid and Sam went to the only family member left of Jan Timmins, her brother Mark Timmins while Rossi, JJ, Hotch and Emily stayed back at the police, going over the victimology.<br>"Jan Timmins, was 37 years old has been in and out of rehab since she was the age of 17. Her Mother raised herself and Mark alone while the Father ran out on them" Reid read as he sat in the passenger seat of car while Morgan drove.  
>"Was there ever a missing persons report made about Jan?" Sam asked as they pulled infront of a shady looking two story house.<br>Reid answered as they hopped out of the black SUV, making their way to the front door "She was reported missing from a friend from Rehab, after 6 days"  
>Sam stopped abruptly, facing the two men "So her own brother who she lives with, didn't file the report?"<br>Reid shrugged while Morgan took off his sunglasses, taping his fist on the door "We shall find out why he didn't then"

* * *

><p>Back at the police station, Garcia had emailed the team all the information she had found on the victims, but had also found more victims from over the past 10 years.<br>"So, we have these random victims – of different age and sex and a theory about sins? I'm not convinced Hotch" Emily said, throwing the pictures of the crime scenes on the table infront of the team.  
>"But they've all been tortured and killed by either strangulation or asphyxiation. I don't think this is just a coincidence Emily" Rossi pointed out, looking at the team leader who was pondering his own thoughts.<br>"But this last victim, Jan Timmins seems to have had more pain inflicted on her, maybe the Unsub knew her?" JJ took a whim, as she wasn't a Profile, but had learnt some tricks over the years. Hotch nodded, looking at his watch  
>"The others should be back soon from the brothers house, we'll wait to see what they have to say".<p>

* * *

><p>Mark Timmins answered the door wearily, peering from behind the chained lock "Mr Timmins, we're from the Behavioural analyse Unit of the FBI. We're here to ask you a few questions about your sister's death" Morgan said with all formality.<br>Mark paused for a moment, then slowly unhooked the chain from the door "What do ya want to know?" he said, only looking at Morgan and Reid, never to Sam until she spoke to him "We'd like to know, why did it take 6 days for your sister to be reported missing when you lived with her?"  
>Morgan gave her a warning look, she had taken charge too soon and Mark had been taken back by her non subtley.<br>"What my colleague means to ask is, why didn't you report your sister missing?"  
>Mark pulled back his fringe which was covering his eyes, while Sam was losing her patience "It's not a hard question Mr Timmins"<p>

Reid looked at Morgan, not knowing what to say but Sam already knew – she left the two men to talk to the brother while she walked back over to the car. As she watched on, a young man probably in his year 20's appeared, who looked as though he had seen a ghost when he looked at her.  
>"Hey" Sam called out, quickening her walk to catch up the kid, who had turned to go back where he had come from.<br>"Whats the rush?" she asked, getting a foot ahead of him. The young man, kept looking back at Mark Timmins house, looking as though he was shaking.  
>"Are you's here investigating the deaths? Like Marks sister?"<br>Sam nodded, and her gut instinct told her this kid knew something about these murders but was too spooked to say anything.  
>"My names Sam Walker, I'm with the FBI" she said with the warmest smile she could form. The young man finally met her eyes, smiling shyly then looked away again<br>"James" was all he said when suddenly, Sam heard 2 other male voices, yelling from across the street.  
>"What are ya doin' love?" asked one of the men as they both approached Sam and James. Sam looked back over to the house, spotting that Morgan and Reid were on their way towards her.<br>"He asked you a question" said the other man, with a cunning smirk across his face. The first man who had spoken was obviously the man in charge, Sam got that all in just the way he walked and had spoken.  
>Morgan and Reid were at her side, showing off their authority, Morgan more so than Reid "We're from the FBI..." Reid started to stutter while the second man who spoke, laughed, beginning to tower over the fragile looking agent.<br>"Arghhh FBI aye" said the leader, crossing his arms over his chest "Does this have anything to do with Jan Timmins goin' missin'? I heard they found her body in a barrel"  
>Morgan stared down the man for a second, starting to loose his cool at the way the man had just said the victims name.<br>"I'm Agent Morgan, this is Agents Reid and Walker, we're from the Behaviour Analyse Unit. Can you tell me what you knew about Jan Timmins?"  
>The second man scoffed, looking to the other for permission to pretty much talk "She was a rat bag, drugo and a waste of space"<br>The first man looked at his friend, giving him a certain look as though he had said too much then faced the Agents again  
>"We're just 'ere to comfort an old friend on the loss of 'is sister" he said, gesturing for the two men to follow him.<br>Sam, Reid and Morgan watched on as the two men walked up the path to Mark Timmins house with James, trailing behind them, looking back once more at Sam.

* * *

><p>Once the whole team had reunited back at the Police station, Reid told them what they had found out<br>"Mark Timmins said the only reason why he hadn't reported his sister missing was because she had gone out for weeks and he had thought this was one of her benders again"  
>Emily, JJ, Rossi and Hotch sat and listened as the others continued "Hotch" Morgan began to take over " I think we're dealing with more than one UnSub. Look at this, it's like a gang" he added, pointing to the white board which was covered with the victims photos<br>"One man could have not done this by himself, there's too much variety at the torture – different techniques"  
>"We know these types of gangs – there is always one leader and there are followers. The leader will choose the victim and spend most of the time with them, then when he's done, he'll let the followers have a turn but when he thinks they're having too much fun, he'll take over again and tell them to get rid of the body". Morgan finished, resting against the wall. Reid once again took over "And we also believe this has nothing to do with religion. If you look carefully at the victimology, its very clear" Reid, said glancing at Sam then back to the rest of the team<br>"Sam had a thought in the car back over here. That the Unsubs may have chosen their victims thinking they were dirty"  
>Emily looked to Sam, confused at what he saying "What do you mean dirty?"<br>Sam got up from her chair, walking over to the victim photos, pointing at each individually "They all share a similar quality. The UnSub finds these victims disgusting – homosexual, an addict, over weight. They believe these victims are a waste of space per say. This could demonstrate how they feel about themselves, so they take it out on their victims."

Morgan moved over in between Sam and Reid, looking from the white board to the team "And we think we may have found our UnSubs"

* * *

><p>"Okay team, do I have some news for you" Garcia said with usual tone of spunk over Morgans loud speaker<br>"I looked into the towns and surrounding towns records and found some men that fit your description. There is one named John Benting, who as he was growing up got a bit of record for being a neo nazi and oh you know the usual – poor little animals"  
>Morgan clapped his hands together "We've found our leader, what else Garcia?" there was silence<br>"Benting lives with his girlfriend and her son James..." Sam interrupted "Wait, say that again?"  
>"James Elliot is 19 years old, hasn't got much a record except for the petty stuff."<br>Sam looked up the photos of the victims with Reid walking up to her  
>"He was going to tell me something before John and the other guy arrived. I don't think he could be involved..." Sam said trying to convince herself but all the evidence was leading to the gang – John was bringing his 'son' along for the ride.<p>

"Agent Walker, there's a call for you" a police officer showed her to the main phones and she answered it, not knowing what to expect.  
>"Agent Walker, you need to stop them before they hurt anyone else" the voice said in a hushed tone. Sam had to listen very carefully to hear exactly what the male was saying "They're going to burn the bodies"<br>It then struck her... "JAMES! Is that you? Look just tell me where you are..." but before he could answer, the phone went dead. Sam yelled out for someone to track where that call had originated from  
>"I think James just told us where to find John and the others"<p>

* * *

><p>The team was on their way to a secluded warehouse off a highway just outside of town "How do you know this is where they'll be?" JJ asked Sam, whose eyes were glued on the road ahead "I just know".<br>As they got closer and closer to the warehouse, the team pulled out their guns, stopping the cars and running towards the warehouse.  
>Sam spotted James straight away by the back of the warehouse with John who was holding some gas ready to alight the warehouse<br>"Stop right there!" Sam called out, leading the others to her location. John looked around at the FBI and police officers surrounding him with their guns aimed at him. James was pulled back by Morgan as John let go of the gas, falling to his knees as Rossi and Hotch handcuffed him.

As the crime scene investigators began to arrive, Sam found herself stil at the back of the warehouse, watching as all the bodies were being moved outside.  
>Hotch came over, gesturing for her to look over at the police cars as John Benting, Mark Timmins and the third guy whos name was Guy Connely getting told their rights.<br>Sam rubbed her arms in a comforting matter, contuing to watch the bodies pile up "Hotch I heard about what happened with your wife, I was still in the academy but everyone heard. And some of us just couldn't understand why you stayed?" Sam asked out of the blue, but Hotch understood why she was asking. Sam had lost her sister, Hotch knew exactly how she was feeling. If this job was really worth it.  
>"Because of my son. I need to help people, save lives and Haley knew that. And I think your sister would want you to do the same thing." Hotch said, lightly placing his hand on her shoulder and walking away.<br>Sam made her way back over to Morgan who was standing with James who was handcuffed "Why did you call me and let me know where you's were?"  
>James denied making the call, but before he was put into the car, a smile curved his lips. Sam had no idea why James had given his father figure in...<br>"James was forced into this life by John, who is a true psychopath. James wanted it to all stop and this was the best he could think of. He reached out to you and you helped him in a way no one else has in his whole life"

* * *

><p>When they arrived back in the office, the team were going over their final Profile for the Director while Hotch called Sam into his office.<br>"Bunting's behaviour lacks emotion and the capacity to empathise with his victims. He fits the profile of a psychopathic killer who derives satisfaction from controlling his victims" Reid explained to the Director, while the other had their input  
>"We found out that Guy Connely befriended by Bunting in 1991. He was encouraged by Bunting to assist him in the various murders, and complied" Emily sat with her hands neatly together while Rossi took the lead with Mark Timmins "He did not physically kill any of the victims but helped in the disposal of the bodies"<br>Now the team got the unwanted participant James where Morgan began "Benting lived with Jame's mother and he was gradually drawn into helping with the murders by disposing of the bodies, thinking he had no choice in the matter".  
>Director Strause nodded as she read over the Profile the BAU were giving her "And what exactly was the motive for the murders?" she asked looking up from the paper, taking off her glasses. Reid cleared his throat "The primary motive was that John Benting had an overwhelming hatred of homosexuals and paedophiles. Bunting surrounded himself by weak and easily manipulated people who also shared the same hatred. He fanned their hatred and bloodlust to let them become willing partners in his murders."<br>Strause looked as though she had only took in half of what Reid had said so Morgan continued "Bunting, saw a bit of himself in his victims – they were weak so he took them out as a substitute for himself as we think he is also homosexual but will never admit to it".

* * *

><p>In Hotch's office, Sam stood near the door as he finished a phone call from Hotch courts "James is going to be the Crowns key witness" he told Sam in confidence from the others. Sam nodded, smiling up at her boss "This means he will only be charged with accessory to the murders, this is good." Sam sighed and was about to leave when Hotch spoke again<br>"You did a brilliant job Walker, following your instincts with that first glance of James while outside Timmin's house. The BAU are privileged to have you apart of this team and we hope we don't lose you anytime soon."  
>Sam looked out from Hotch's office , to the members of her team "I'm here to help people, so I'm not going anywhere anytime soon"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong> - Sorry for the late update, I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you thought :)


	8. Online Predators

[**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Criminal Minds or their characters, but I do own any plots or characters I have made up]

* * *

><p>Sam watched on as her team member Morgan sat on the stand of The Bunting and Co trial which occurred a couple of months ago after she'd returned to work.<br>The Prosecution was asking Morgan about his expertise', how the FBI caught the serial killers and if they'll ever kill again.  
>"These men were in the business of killing for pleasure and I conclude that from the evidence myself and my team found, also with interview with the defendants, we believe they are incapable of true rehabilitation and if they are brought back into society at anytime they will continue to kill<em>" <em>

After the jury gave their verdict, Sam waited outside the Court room while Morgan talked with the Prosecutor, who thanked him for his help on the case. Sam saw James, who had also been used as a key witness for the Prosecution of John Bunting and the 3 other men and for that had been given a lesser sentence.  
>"Sam!" he called out, but was shoved by the officer escorting him back to jail. Sam quickened her pace to get to James before he was placed into the police car.<br>"Its okay" she reassured the officer so he would let them be alone. Sam leaned in over the window at James who looked happy, considering what was going on.  
>"He's going away for life" He said with such relief. Sam nodded, looking back over her shoulder to see Morgan watching her.<br>"And you helped put them away James. I was speaking to the Prosecutor before and he was saying that maybe they could get your sentence reduced even more if you stay out of trouble."  
>James nodded, thinking to himself. Then the officer came back and told her they had to be going. Sam backed away from the car as the officer turned on the engine.<br>"Sam!" James called out as she began to walk away; making her turn back "Will you come and visit me?"  
>That had taken her by surprise but how could she say no? This boy had no one and she wasn't going to abandon him, so she smiled widely and waved as they drove off.<br>Morgan approached her side, obviously not a huge fan of Sam and James's relationship "It's not smart, getting involved with a Victim, believe me I know"  
>Sam raised her eyebrow, and scoffed "There's no harm in being his friend Morgan, he has no one and he lead us to his Step Dad that day, he's the reason their behind bars." Sam emphasised and walked away towards their black SUV.<p>

* * *

><p>When they arrived back to Quantico, Reid spotted Sam from a mile away and her beauty still took his breath away. After all these months and all they've been through, Reid and Sam still haven't done anything about their "kiss". There was still undeniable chemistry between the two agents - Sam thought Reid was hilarious with his banting while Reid enjoyed listening to her laugh, which made his heart melt.<br>Morgan had told him a while ago that he should ask her out but Reid thought when the time was right, something would happen between them, he didn't want to wreck their friendship. Who knew if Sam liked him just as a friend? She could just be polite when she laughs at his lame jokes and is just patient with his random facts? Reid sighed, leaning back in his chair as they walked into the meeting room.  
>Rossi popped up, reading an article on the internet "Agent Derek Morgan, a member of the FBI for the Prosecution stated that the men were <em>"In the business of killing for pleasure"<em> and were also _"incapable of true rehabilitation"_.  
>Morgan sat on the side of Rossi's desk, nodding as he read more of the article. Prentiss looked over at Sam as she sat down next to her, instinctively sensing something was wrong.<br>"You okay?" Prentiss asked. Sam smiled automatically, shrugging it off "I'm fine... I saw James after the trial and I can't help but feel sorry for him. Bunting was a father figure towards him and he felt he had no choice but to help him cover up the murders... and..."  
>Morgan interrupted Sam before she could keep going "He knew what his Step Dad was doing and that it was wrong, he had all the chances to turn him in before but he didn't"<br>Morgan finished, crossing his arms over his chest in a sternly manner. Sam went to protest but JJ gestured for them to join her in the round table room, so all 4 agents got up from their desks and walked over.

Once the whole team had arrived, including Garcia, JJ began talking about their new case.  
>"14 year old Annie Campbell was lured to a mall to meet a online friend, which turned out to be a man in his late 30's who then took her to a motel and raped her" JJ concluded, after showing the young girls photo to the team.<br>As they studied the case files which were given to them, Morgan looked up confused as to why they were given the case  
>"And why have we been called in?"<br>Hotch spoke then "Annie Campbell insists she wasn't raped but it was consensual between herself and her boyfriend. They want us there to help them find the UnSub but we need to get through to Annie."

On the jet to Ohio, the team continued to go over the case "So Annie's best friend Brittany knew she was meeting up with Cameron, the online boyfriend at the Mall. Brittany saw the older man with Annie and confronted her the next day at school. Then Brittany informed their school councillor when she knew something had happened between them." Prentiss read from the report and Hotch looked up and said  
>"Once we land, Sam since you're the youngest, Annie will feel most comfortable with you so get her to open up about Cameron. Morgan and JJ go with her while Reid and Garcia will come with David and I back to the station.<p>

* * *

><p>As the team separated, Hotch and the others headed to the station while JJ, Morgan and Sam headed to Annie's.<br>"Agent Hotchner" the local Police sheriff greeted him as Hotch introduced his team "Everything's been set up the way you asked it to be and the DNA on Annie's clothes are being cross referenced as we speak."  
>Then Garcia spoke up, asking where she could set up and begin helping with the nationwide search. Prentiss, Reid and Rossi started going over files with similar characteristics to Annie's while Hotch rang Morgan. At the Campbell's house, Sam was in Annie's room while JJ and Morgan were talking to her parents.<br>"Did you notice anything different in the way Annie has been acting lately?" Morgan asked. Mrs Campbell looked at her husband, still in shock as to what's happened to her daughter.  
>"How could this happen to my baby? She knows not to meet up with strangers... but she'd been talking to him for a couple of weeks and he'd sent her photos".<br>JJ and Morgan both looked at each other and then Morgan answered his phone, talking to Hotch for a minute then finished.  
>"Sir, we'd like you and your daughter to look at some photos of some registered sex offenders in this area"<p>

Meanwhile upstairs, Sam was looking around Annie's room while she sat on her bed, watching her. "You're too pretty and young to be a FBI agent"  
>Sam turned around smiling politely, but continued to analyse her room and finally sat down on the bed next to Annie<br>"Look Annie, I'm here for you whenever you need to talk..."  
>Annie rolled her eyes, starting to laugh<br>"You think I need to talk? Like I need help? I don't get what the big deal is, heaps of girls from my school have slept with half of the football team. I lose my virginity and my parents made a federal case out of it."  
>Sam could see that Annie didn't believe she was raped but probably deep down knows the truth. Annie got up from the bed, suddenly angry<br>"No one gets Cameron! So what if there's an age difference! He's the only one who understands me! He's sweet, funny, encouraging and ... he loves me"

After talking with the family, Morgan and JJ met up with Sam outside the house "So how'd it go?" JJ asked.  
>Sam sighed placing her hands on her hips "Annie is under the belief that Cameron is in love with her.."<br>Just then Mr Campbell walked outside towards them, with a furious look upon his face "What do we do now huh? What are you FBI agents going to do?" he demanded, looking at all 3 of them.  
>"My daughter is smart, I don't know how this could happen"<br>Sam and JJ left it for Morgan to answer Mr Campbell "Sir, he groomed your daughter for weeks to get her into that motel room"  
>Mr Campbell looked back at his house then back to the agents "I'm going to kill this guy"<br>Sam shook her head, disagreeing "No you won't. That's why we're here Mr Campbell. We will find him and he will get what's coming to him".

The team re united at the police station - Sam, JJ and Morgan walked in just as Reid was discussing one of his many statistics  
>"1 in 5 children on the internet are approached by a sexual predator" He said then looked up at Sam and stopped immediately, sitting back down at a desk.<br>Hotch wondered over to Sam, to ask her how she went "Did you earn her trust?"  
>Sam shrugged, unsure if she did or not<br>"I think we should talk to the best friend, and anyone else who might have known what was happening with Annie."  
>Hotch agreed and told her to go with Reid to the high school while the others continued to look online for possible answers.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam had found out that Brittany and some other friends of Annie's were in the cafeteria when she and Reid arrived. She approached a few friends while Reid was behind talking to a teacher<br>"I'm FBI agent Sam Walker, would you girls be able to talk to me about Annie Campbell?"  
>The leader, the queen B giggled to the 3 girls behind her and looked past Sam at Reid.<br>"We'll talk to him" she added with a cheeky grin and Sam let them go, having a hunch they wouldn't be much help anyway, so she went to talk to Brittany.  
>"How's Annie going?" were her first words. Sam told her that Annie was in denial about what had happened to her.<br>"It's all my fault, she'll never forgive me! I thought I was doing the right thing." Sam reassured her that what she did was right and that in the end, Annie will realise this.

When Reid and Sam had finished up at the school, they headed back to the station after getting an emergency call from Prentiss. Once they'd arrived back, Garcia bombarded them  
>"So, finally we got some hits from the DNA taken from Annie's clothes in the national database and we found a match."<br>Sam and Reid looked at each other in shock then relief "And?" Reid asked. "It came up as a John Doe, but we think we have may the right leverage to get Annie to help us..."

At the Campbell house, Morgan and Prentiss were sitting in the lounge room with Annie and her parents.  
>"Even though we have his DNA and there are other cases, we need to know if Annie knows his other victims somehow."<br>Prentiss reached into her bag and pulled out some photographs, showing Annie "He's had other girlfriends before... I told you that" Annie said pulling Prentiss's hand away from her.  
>"No Annie, these aren't girlfriends these are minors who reported a rape and had the same DNA found on them as Cameron."<br>Prentiss replied softly, turning the photos again.  
>"This girl is 15, from Cleveland and she's 15 years old..." Annie shook her head at the brunette smiling up at her, holding a Border collie puppy.<br>"Now this was taken about a year ago in and she was 14 years old..." Annie shook her head again.  
>"This girl was assaulted in Saint Louis 7 months ago..." Morgan said lightly as the family stared down at the photograph.<br>"She's 12" he added and Mrs Campbell covered her mouth in horror. Annie went white as ghost and excused herself from the lounge room with her Mum following shortly after. When Mrs Campbell came back, she asked the agents and her husband if they'd seen Annie but they hadn't...

* * *

><p>Back at the station, Reid and Sam were working closely together in the boardroom, looking at the photos of the other victims.<br>"Well he certainly has a type" Reid pointed out. Sam nodded "Ages between 12 and 14, brown hair and blue eyes."  
>Garcia walked back into the room, holding up a Chat conversation<br>"Hotch and I think we have found our UnSub, he actually didn't change his name on his Chat account but just the IP address..."  
>Reid folded his arms judgingly "He's arrogant that he won't get caught." Garcia sat down at the table, opening up her laptop<br>"All we've got to do is send him a photo of our make believe girl and set up a meeting place"  
>Sam and Reid looked over her shoulder as she began typing to 'Cameron' and was about to post a girls photo when Sam stopped her.<br>"Send in my photo" Reid and Garcia looked up at her as if she was mad "We know he has a preference, brunettes with blue eyes" and before Garcia could point out the age difference Sam told her to find a picture of her when she was 14.

After sending the photo with Hotch's approval, they made a meeting time and place. Garcia left Sam and Reid to be alone as they began going over their tactic for tomorrow when all of a sudden Annie appeared in a distraught manner.  
>"Annie! Is everything alright?" Sam said running to the young girls side with Reid behind her "Are you okay? Do you need something to drink?" Reid asked when she finally looked up at him. Sam just remembered they hadn't met so she introduced him and said he's here to help.<br>"There were other girls" Annie started rambling as she walked back and forth in the boardroom "He had other girls!"  
>Reid and Sam obviously knew this but continued to listen "They were all like me. He said I was beautiful and that I was the only one for him..."<br>Sam moved closer to Annie but she backed off into the corner, pulling at her hair "They were just like me" Annie said as she started to sob  
>"He told me that I was pretty... what's wrong with me?" Reid stayed where he was as Sam began to move a bit closer saying there was nothing wrong with Annie.<br>"He lied to me like he lied to those other girls; he lied so he could have sex with me..." she said sliding down the wall, to her feet.  
>"Oh my god" Annie said with her hand covering her mouth "He raped me...how could I have been so STUPID?"<br>Annie crawled over to Sam who put her arms around Annie, looking up at Reid then back down to the little girl who continued to cry.

* * *

><p>The next day at the police station, Annie's parents were talking to JJ and Rossi as the rest of the team gave out the Profile.<br>"I don't understand how you could have found him so quick and are able to meet up with him?" asked Mr Campbell.  
>"An online group called of undercover Agents spend their time on chat rooms, to suss them out. It was just our luck that one had been talking to 'Cameron' for a couple of weeks and told us, So we took over." JJ answered the Dad's question.<br>Inside the station, Morgan, Prentiss, Reid and Sam were discussing the Profile with the local police officers who will be at the Mall today, watching out for the UnSub.  
>"Our UnSub is in his late 30's to early 40's and thanks to Annie Campbell's description we know he is white with sandy blonde short hair with green eyes." Prentiss began.<br>"Now our UnSub is great at manipulating young children into doing what he wants, so our Profile tells us that he either works with kids or has some of his own"  
>A police officer spoke up from the crowd "How do you know he's not abusing his own kids?"<br>"With sexual offenders like this, they have a specific type of who they go after and we think he may have a son which doesn't do anything for his desires so he goes online and makes himself out to be a 16 year old boy to lure younger girls" Reid spoke.  
>"Agent Walker is going undercover today to lure out this UnSub and once he realises what is happening, he will make a run for it so everyone be on your toes .But once we have him, he will deny and deny that he has done anything wrong."<p>

An hour later at the Mall, Sam sat down in front of a fountain and waited for 'Cameron' to approach her. Sam was smart enough to sit near a group of young girls around the age of 13, to make Cameron believe she was one of them. In her ear piece Morgan told her someone of Cameron's build was making their way over to them and for her to be ready.  
>"Hey Sammy... it's me Cameron..." He said as he approached the girls, looking from one to the other<br>Sam stood up as the girls scattered away, weirded out that a random just came up to them. "You're older than what you said" Cameron said with shock over his face. Sam smiled sweetly yet cunningly and said "I could say the same for you". Then that was it, Cameron knew straight away what was happening and made a run for it. The undercover agents ran after him and Morgan was too good, tacking him to the ground.

* * *

><p>While the team were finishing up at the Police station, getting ready to head back home Annie and her family came to thank them.<br>"We wouldn't have been able to do it without you Annie" Sam said hugging her. Annie smiled genuinely for the first time since the BAU had arrived and waved goodbye as they left the station.  
>On the plane back home, Reid was watching from a far at Sam who was casually chatting with Garcia, JJ and Prentiss.<br>Morgan leaned in and smirked "You know Kid; if you keep watching her like this she might start to get freaked out".  
>Reid shrugged his shoulders giving up on what to do "Look, why don't you just go over there, be a man and ask her out on a date again. She said yes last time, what makes you think she won't again?"<br>"Oh I don't know Morgan, maybe that when that happened last time, her sister got murdered and she was kidnapped by a psychopath? Reid added sarcastically. Morgan laughed but with all seriousness said again  
>"You've given her space Reid, now it's up to you. You never know, she might be thinking the same thing"<br>Reid looked back over as Sam looked up over at him and lightly smiled. Reid got straight up while Morgan continued to talk but stopped, watching Reid walk over with a confidence he'd never seen before.

* * *

><p>Who thinks Reid and Sam would be a good couple? What do you think should happen between them? :)<p> 


	9. Swingers Lifestyle

**[DISCLAIMER - I don't own Criminal Minds or their characters but I do own any plots or characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p><em>Sam walked out from her bed room, wearing a tight black dress which showed just enough leg... <em>Reid stared in awe just as walked over towards him, feeling a bit embarrassed at the way he was looking at her.  
>"Is it too much?" she asked, giving a playful twirl making the curls in her light brown hair loosen. Reid shook his head, getting up from the seat to reveal his smart navy blue suit.<br>"We've got to seem like we're naturals at this" he added, as Sam quickly picked up her black clutch purse and they headed to the hotel rooms door.

**24 hours earlier...**

* * *

><p><strong>FBI Behavioural Analysis Unit<strong>  
><em>Quantico, Virginia<em>

"Last night the body of Jerry Atkins 31, was found in an alley way of the busiest night clubbing area in New York City. He had been stabbed in the genital area over 20 times and eventually bled out." JJ read out the Coroner's report to the team as they looked at the photographs of the Crime Scene.  
>"Why have we been called in? Wouldn't the NYPD <em>Special Victims Unit<em> deal with this?" Morgan asked.  
>JJ shook her head, clicking on the remote control for more photos to appear on screen<br>"2 weeks ago, Thomas Lennon also in his early 30's had been found in the same area, this time outside a hotel with stab wounds. Luckily for him, he was found and taken to hospital. The knife was left at the scene but had been wiped clean of prints."

The team nodded as Prentiss began to speak "So by the looks of it, we have an UnSub with a short fuse, killing or in our case trying to kill a week apart of another".  
>"First of all, we can tell that the first victim Thomas Lennon was messy and for the UnSub it was disorganised. He only stabbed him 3 times before running off but by the second time, he knew to take him to an alley where he wouldn't be found and stabbed him numerously." Morgan pointed out.<br>"The NYPD think they may have a spree killer on their hands, so wheels up in 30 minutes" Hotch concluded.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, the BAU team landed in New York City and headed towards to New York Police station where they met with the cases lead detective. Hotch sent Sam off with Morgan to talk with the first victim's wife at the hospital while Prentiss, Rossi and Reid headed to the latest crime scene.<br>When they arrived at the hospital, they were greeted by the doctor looking after Thomas Lennon, the first victim whom he told them his injuries. While he slept, Morgan and Sam asked his wife , Gloria some questions  
>"Mrs Lennon..." Morgan began but she insisted he call her Gloria "Okay, Gloria can you tell us why your husband would be out clubbing by himself?"<br>Gloria crossed her arms and sighed as she peered in at her husband fast asleep in the hospital bed "Well usually we go together..." She replied.  
>Sam was surprised; a married couple at their age still went out clubbing? Who would've thought... Sam then asked what clubs did they usually go to and Gloria answered with "<em>Swingers clubs<em>".  
>While Sam talked to Gloria about their "clubs" Morgan rang Garcia to do a search of the all Swingers clubs in the areas between both victims then rang the others to tell him what they'd found.<p>

When everyone had met up back at the police station, Garcia had told them what she'd found – 4 Swingers clubs in the proximate area of both victims and when they talked to the second victims girlfriend, she had admitted to going to a certain Swing club where Thomas and Gloria went to also, so the Team decided they should go and see what the fuss is about.

* * *

><p>"Why can't Morgan go undercover?" Reid protested "Because Morgan has <em>'Cop<em>' written all over him. If the killer is in the club he'll know straight away. But with you.. well you don't look like a cop" Prentiss added cheekily.  
>"Plus, by the looks of it the UnSub is targeting younger couples so that's how you and Walker fit in" Hotch said, finishing that part of the conversation "Now Reid, what can you tell us about Swingers clubs?"<br>Reid looked up from his hands "A lot actually..." be began but was interrupted by Morgan "Ooo got experience have we Reid?" he said with a wink of his eyebrows, making the girls and Rossi ignored Morgan's joke and Reid got up to present to the team.  
>"Swinging or partner swapping is a non-monogamous behaviour, in which singles or partners in a committed relationship engage in sexual activities with others as a recreational or social activity. Swinging can take place in a number of contexts, ranging from spontaneous sexual activity at informal gatherings of friends to planned regular social meetings to hooking up with like-minded people at a swingers' club.<br>The phenomenon of swinging, or at least its wider discussion and practice, is regarded by some as arising from the upsurge in sexual activity during the sexual revolution of the 1960s, made possible by the invention of the contraceptive pill and the emergence of treatments for many of the STIs that were known at that time."  
>Sam then spoke "When I was talking to Gloria, she said it was a pretty hush hush club and that you'd have to be invited in by someone already in the club but it can be married couple, girl friend boyfriend or even singles".<p>

* * *

><p>Later on that night...<br>Sam walked out from her bed room, wearing a tight black dress which showed just enough leg. Reid stared in awe just as walked over towards him, feeling a bit embarrassed at the way he was looking at her.  
>"Is it too much?" she asked, giving a playful twirl making the curls in her light brown hair loosen. Reid shook his head, getting up from the seat to reveal his smart navy blue suit.<br>"We've got to seem like we're naturals at this" he added, as Sam quickly picked up her black clutch purse and they headed to the hotel rooms door.

"Look at my boy, he polishes up nicely!" Garcia said as she watched from Quantico as Sam and Reid entered the "Swing Set" night club, hand in hand. Morgan and Prentiss were outside the club, canvassing the area while Hotch, Rossi and JJ were back at the station.  
>"Hi, Welcome to the Swing Set... I'm Lizzy" the girl at door said as she eyed them up and down as Reid nervously smiled back while Sam held all the confidence, putting her hand on his shoulder "I'm Sam and this is my boyfriend Spencer and we were invited by Gloria Lennon..." Sam finished as Lizzy checked her sheet for the Lennon name.<br>"Argh yes, Gloria and Thomas Lennon, we all heard about what happened to him the other week and just thankful he's alright." Lizzy added, opening her arms so they'd follow her inside "So first time trying out the lifestyle..." she said with a flick of her tongue. Reid cleared his throat while Sam nodded "Is it that obvious?" she added with a light laugh. Lizzy came to a holt at the bar and ordered them two a drink  
>"Since errr this is our first time..." Reid stuttered "Can we just errrrr..." "Watch" Lizzy finished his sentence for him, cheekily smiling and eyeing him.<br>Sam turned her body so her arm was over Reid's chest in a protective manner "Thanks Lizzy, I think we can take it from here".  
>Lizzy and Sam shared a look for a second but Lizzy quickly snapped out of it and told them no problem and if they needed anything else, just call her.<p>

"Meoww!" Garcia commented through her ear piece to the other agents who were listening in "Did you guys hear the tone in Sam's voice? She didn't like the hostess was talking to Reid..." Prentiss said with a wide grin as she looked to Morgan who was gobsmacked, shaking his head side to side "Let's just hope she can play nice and share him". Morgan said teasingly, making Garcia laugh.

As Sam and Reid scanned the room, looking for anyone suspicious they came up with nothing. It looked like any typical night club except there was an extra room at the back with lounges – threesomes were happening, people taking their clothes off and making out or just talking. Sam could see how uncomfortable Reid was so she put her hand on his while he rested it on the bar "We need to mingle, see if anyone knew the two victims and try to see if any men had anything against them..." Sam said. Reid agreed but as soon as he did, a tall classy looking man in his mid 30's approached them  
>"Why hello there" the man greeted, smiling from Sam to Reid and then back to Sam who smiled back<br>"Haven't seen you's here before.." he said taking Sams hand and kissing it. As Sam and the stranger began to talk, Reid looked around when he spotted a couple walking over to him and pulled him away  
>"Uhh don't worry, your girlfriend is fine with Richard..." Said the male from the couple as they sat down in a booth which was facing the bar<br>"But I don't blame you for being worried, she is beautiful and Richard has ways of charming the women" said the tanned lady.  
>Sam turned her head and laughed to herself at Reid's expression, he had no idea what to do. Richard took her hand and made their way to the Play room with Reids' eyes on them.<p>

* * *

><p>After 20 minutes of chit chat, Sam went along with the flirting but now it was time to ask Richard the big questions<br>"I heard there was a murder here a couple of days ago and before that a man was stabbed to" She asked casually as Richard placed Sams hair behind her ear.  
>"Oh yes, Jerry. Such a nice bloke, never got it any ones way..." While Richard began to spill the beans, Reid felt as though he was being interrogated<br>"So how come you and Sam have come here? Losing the special touch in bed?" Reid took a double take, not knowing how to answer so like a defence mechanism he started to ramble on about statistics  
>"Have you guys considered how dangerous this is for you, health wise? I don't understand why you'd risk it."<br>The couple laughed at one another  
>"We do it because it provides sexual variety, adventure, and the opportunity to live out fantasies as a couple without secrecy and deceit and we get checked for STI's regularly.<p>

The couple looked up and smiled behind Reid, making him turn around and see Sam walk up to them "Do you mind if I borrow my boyfriend for a second?" she asked, grabbing his hand and pulled him back over to the bar  
>"Whats wrong? Are you alright?" he asked, looking back over at Richard who was standing infront of the Play room, waiting for Sam to return.<br>"What? Yes I'm fine. Look I've found out nothing about the two victims. They were both known to the scene but none of them were in trouble with anyone... I think we may have the wrong club". Richard then walked back over, taking her hand again  
>"But keep fishing" she added.<p>

Outside the club, Prentiss and Morgan were going over the case once more "We were thinking that the UnSub may be impotent which would explain the stabbing in the genitals... he feels like he's lost his manhood so his victims must feel the same too..."  
>Morgan placed his hands on top of his shaved head, sighing<br>"We could be thinking about this in the wrong way..."

* * *

><p>Reid went into the Play room to find Sam after getting a phone call from Morgan, asking them to come back outside but when he saw Richard with his arm around Sam's shoulder trying to kiss her, something came over him suddenly<br>"Hey!" Reid said, pulling Richards shoulder and before Reid could realise what he'd done, Richard was in his face  
>"What's your problem? Why would you bring a sexy girl like yours to a place like this if you weren't going to let her be shared?"<br>Sam was up in no time, between the two men "Honey" Sam said trying to get Reid's attention back "Lets go" but before Reid walked off, he said to Richard "She's too good for you".  
>As they made their way out of the club, Sam angrily snapped at him<br>"What was that Reid? You didn't have to do that!" but the got her composure back "I'm sorry but thanks... anyway..."  
>Reids phone rang and he answered straight away, it was Morgan "There's been another stabbing, the ambulance is on the way.. his name is Stanley Colins"<br>He hung up quickly, turning to Sam "That couple I was with before, the man was just stabbed out the front, so the UnSub is in side..."  
>Sam looked at the faces surrounding them, trying to find his partner...<p>

Prentiss and Morgan were talking to Stanley as he was being handled in the ambulance "Can you tell us anyuthign avbout the man who stabbed you?..."  
>"It was a woman! And my girlfriend.. she was my girlfriend"<p>

Morgan rang Reid, but he was silent "Reid, the UnSub is a woman..."  
>"We know..."<br>Reid said shutting his phone, placing it on the floor as he and Sam looked into the face of Lizzy, the hostess from the beginning of the night. They had found themselves in the back alley behind the club, where Lizzy had a knife at Stan's girlfriend's throat. Sam began to bargain with Lizzy, to try and get Stans wife to safety but after what happened before, Lizzy didn't take too well to Sam and Reid knew what to do.  
>"Why don't we talk about this..." he said, moving slightly ever forward to her "... you and me.." Sam went to protest but he gave her a look of <em>'I know what I'm doing'.<br>_  
>"Lizzy, I know you don't want to be doing this... your a good person but these <em>men<em> deserved it, didn't they? Never giving _you_ the time of day, looking at all these other women...ignoring you..." Lizzy began nodding her head, agreeing with what Reid was saying  
>"I'm just as pretty as much, just as exciting!" Lizzy said, putting her knife closer to the ladies throat, making both Sam and Reid flinch.<br>"Why don't you and I have a talk? You'll have all my attention..." Reid suggested while Sam moved closer towards them but Lizzy noticed  
>"And what about her huh!" she said now pointing the knife in Sams direction, stopping her in her tracks.<br>Reid shook his head "I just want to be with you, not her". Lizzy paused for a second, reluctantly letting go of the lady who ran to Sam. Reid smiled uneasily, slowly going for the knife "I'd really like to talk to you in private..."

Lizzy wiped the tears coming down her face and dropped the knife. Reid bent down and picked it up, handing it behind his back when he saw Morgan and Prentiss running down towards him, calling for back up.  
>"Now can we go talk?" Lizzy said as Reid cuffed her hands behind his back, looking at Sam who was holding Stans girlfriend in her arms<br>"Of course we can".

_15 minutes later,_ Reid and Sam were getting checked out by a paramedic when Prentiss and Morgan came over after Lizzy was escorted into a police car  
>"How did you know that's why she did it?" Sam asked. Reid half laughed got his cut looked at "Well actually, I didn't – I was guessing."<br>"You were stalling her" Prentiss gathered when they both reached the paramedics cars and he nodded "And luckily, I was right".  
>Morgan rolled his eyes "O c'mon Reid, you're always right..." he said playfully messing up his hair.<p>

* * *

><p>When the team had flown back to Quantico in the following hours, Hotch had praised Reid and Sam for their work and because of the late hour arriving home, they could all have a sleep in tomorrow. Reid insisted on driving Sam home to her apartment because 'it was on his way home' and walked her to the door<br>"I guess it's just good that she had a crush on you Reid..." Sam said juggling around in her bag for the keys "But I can see why she would" Sam added with a sweet smile, taking out her keys. Reid felt embarrassed, looking away into the hallway. They stood in silence for a few seconds until Reid spoke  
>"Well what a night... I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow... at work".<br>Sam nodded, raising an eyebrow "Yes... I guess I shall". She said giving up on the moment and opening her door and turned around to see Reid turn the corner.

When Sam closed the front door, she leant her back up against it and sighed, wishing something might have happened then... it would have been the perfect moment. Her heart set a light when there was a knock at the door and she opened it as quick as she could. Reid was there, with a serious face  
>"Whats are you doing?" she said with a half smile, unsure of the situation. Reid opened his lips and said with the goofiest smile<br>"Something I should have done awhile ago..." and leant in, putting his hand behind her head and kissed her.  
>They kissed for a few seconds, letting go of one another then stared into each other's eyes – mesmerised at what had just happened, they were both speechless. Reid scratched the back of his head, smiling at the ground and looked up into her eyes<br>"Well err I'll see you at work tomorrow..."  
>Sam nodded, still in shock but managed to grin back at him and nod "Yep" was all she could say then he waved and walked back down the hallway.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Next time<em>

How will Sam and Reid act back at work after their kiss? Will it be weird?  
>Will their team members know!<p>

**Let me know what you think**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong> – wooooooooooooooooooo their second kiss! Sorry its taken a while guys, but I had to do it! I hope you all enjoyed it.  
>Don't forget to leave me a comment!<p> 


	10. Can't Hide From Profilers

**[DISCLAIMER - I don't own Criminal Minds or their characters, but I do own any plots or characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid lazily pressed down on the snooze button on his alarm, muttering to himself "5 more minutes..."<p>

_Reid fidgeted for a few seconds, until he saw the door swing up open and Sams face appear  
>"What are you doing?..."<br>she asked but Reid firmly planted his lips on hers after replying  
>"I should have done this a long time ago..."<em>

The next time Spencer opened his eyes, he was smiling at what he'd dreamt about. The night before had left him with a whirl wind of emotions and crazy feelings – he'd never felt like this before. He assumed these were ordinary feelings for ordinary people who had kissed the person whom they'd liked for a long time and now understood the lyrics to Justin Bieber's "Baby"  
><em>"She woke me up daily, don't need to star bucks..."<em>  
>Not that he listened to Justin Bieber but while listening to Mozart on the train, numerous teenage girls would be playing it aloud and singing along to it.<br>He couldn't wait to get into work like any other day, but today was different – Sam would be there as per usual but this time he knew for certain that the feelings were mutual, that that one kiss in Detroit was not a onetime thing... his thoughts then trailed off when he noticed it was later than what he'd thought and now, because of hitting that darn snooze button... he would be late for work.

After travelling on the Metro station to get to work, he ran through the parking lot and immediately saw the Lime green beetle which meant Sam was at work. A bit of relief came over him as he stepped into the elevator - he half expected Sam to call in sick, just anything to avoid Reid after last night because maybe she'd regretted it? But Reid shook his head at his ill thoughts, Sam wasn't like that...  
>Once the elevator door opened, the ball pin area where his team members – Prentiss, Morgan and Sam all worked together was empty, which meant one thing – the round table.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry... "Reid quickly apologised when he walked into the conference room with Rossi, Prentiss, Hotch, Morgan and of course Sam, already seated as JJ stood in front of the projection screen.<br>As he apologised once again at Hotch as he made his way to the spare seat next to Morgan, he and Sam shared a smile. But being professionals in their area of field, Prentiss and Morgan couldn't help but notice and gave each other sharing looks while JJ began to tell the team about their new case.  
>"There have been 4 sexual assaults in the neighbouring town of Delaware – in all but one instance, the young women all in their mid 20s had been followed from a nearby bus stop, grabbed from behind and dragged into an alley way where they were assaulted. "<p>

After quickly discussing the case briefly, Hotch straightened up "Alright, everybody get their go bags ready and we'll meet on the jet in 20"  
>JJ nodded, switching off the projector while Rossi and Hotch headed out the room, continuing to talk about the case.<br>Sam and Prentiss walk ahead while Morgan kept Reid back in the conference room, stepping out in front of him before getting to the door "  
>What's going on with you and Sam?..."<p>

Meanwhile out in the ball pit , Sam sat her desk but felt Prentiss's eyes watching.  
>Garcia bombarded Sam, giving her a slight shock "You's off to stop Mr Evil?" but then she notices something different "What's wrong? What's happened?"<br>"Nothing's happened Garcia, but Sam is keeping something in the dark – something to do with our young genius up there"

Garcia looked up to see Morgan hassling Reid as they walked down the stairs into the ball pin. Sam rolled her eyes, giving in to both of their looks of intrigue.  
>"I'm only telling you guys because I know you'll keep at it" she paused, adding more suspense than necessary, just to keep them on their toes for another minute<br>"Reid and I kissed last night"  
>"What?" JJ said, as she stood behind Sam with her go bag in her hand. The girls went silent as Reid stopped in front of them with Morgan snicking behind "<br>My man.." he whispered then grinned at Prentiss, JJ and Garcia.

* * *

><p>On the Jet, Sam and Reid awkwardly got in each other's way while trying to get past and to their seats. Reid looked down at his feet, feeling a slight blush go over him as Sam nodded back and sat down next to Prentiss and JJ while Reid joined Morgan.<br>Rossi watched the two groups carefully, while Hotch was going over the case again but Rossi wasn't paying attention  
>"Something's going on there..." he said stroking his goatee. Hotch looked up to see what his old friend was talking about<br>"Two groups – boys and girls. That never happens."  
>Hotch quickly agreed but this wasn't the time for discussing the team's odd seating arrangements.<p>

Once the team arrived in Delaware – the local police department had already set up camp for the in a spare room with a white board, all the documentation to do with the case – coroner's report, photos of the crime scenes and witness statements. As the team stared up at the victims photos – all with heavy dark bruises over their bodies, they knew this wasn't going to be an easy case – they never are though. Reid and Sam shared a concerned glance, and both knew – it was time to put their mooshy feelings aside for this case and get to work.

_To be contined..._

Next time -

_Sam starts to have flashbacks of her abduction and it starts to take a toll on her.  
>Reid tries to figure how to help her and their 'relationship'<em>

* * *

><p>Please review! :) I'd like any type of feedback<p> 


End file.
